A Precious Gemstone
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Adam Ross stumbles across something in a dark alley, but is it what he expects? AdamOC, with MacStella and maybe DL. Slight M rating in chapter 6. Due to mentions of assault. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Adam Ross. But believe me I would love too! **_

_**AN: So this is really my first time attempting to write Adam, I noticed there weren't a lot of stories about him and I wanted to try to change that. I love him in the show and wanted to try something new. I'm not a fan of Kendall ,so I've created an OC with a twist for him. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **_

Adam Ross stepped out of his blue Chrysler Crossfire, looking both ways more than once before attempting to cross the busy New York street. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, then set off to his favorite coffee shop, Alternative Fuel.

Stepping into the coffee shop, he was assaulted with delicious smells that stimulated his overly sensitive senses. Breathing in the warmth of the coffee shop, Adam walked up to the counter to order his usual large coffee, complemented with a half a bagel. The waitress behind the counter, named Holli, gave him a warm smile before getting started on his order.

All of the workers knew what Adam ordered, as he frequented the shop quite often. Coming in every morning, never changing his routine. Holli handed him his coffee and bagel before ringing up the two items. Adam placed the money on the counter and grabbed the coffee and bagel, heading out the door into the cold New York morning.

Sipping his coffee and taking bites of his bagel, Adam started the journey to his car. Passing by an alley he thought he heard something, but thought nothing of it. I mean, really, this is New York City. Until he heard it again, a distinct voice crying for help. Throwing his coffee and bagel into a nearby trash can, Adam went to investigate.

Pulling out his 9 mm, which he had gotten licensed for shortly after the warehouse incident, he made his way down the alley. The noise kept getting louder and louder, Adam could make out two voices, a male voice was roughly telling a female voice to shut up, among other explicit things.

Rounding the corner Adam yelled, "NYPD" with his gun drawn. The male quickly got up running down the alley and hopping over a 20 foot chain-link fence. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch him, Adam turned his attention to the young woman. He pulled his phone out and called 911, reporting the incident quickly and then called Mac to tell him that he would be late for work. Mac told him that he would come down with Stella to process the scene and victim.

Adam finally focused in on the victim of the crime. Her clothes were torn and ragged and her face, arms, legs and stomach were covered in bruises. He knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse, relieved to find one. Adam gently shook her, hoping to wake her up. Much to his relief he saw her eyes flicker open and then in an instant she was back into fight mode. Arms flailing, legs kicking, she nailed Adam in the jaw before he realized what was happening.

Quickly restraining her, he started talking to her, "Hey, I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you. He's gone. You're safe now. Everything's okay." She began to calm down and looked at Adam before glancing down at her battered body. He let go of her and began talking, "I'm Adam Ross and I work with the New York Crime Lab. What's your name?"

"My name is Sapphire Taylor."

"Ok, Sapphire help is on the way. Just stay calm and we'll get you to a hospital in no time."

She nodded once and then her body went limp again, Adam tried shaking her again, but to no avail. He was about to call Mac again when he heard the sirens. Glancing down the alley, he saw Mac and Stella coming down with their kits along with 2 paramedics carrying a stretcher. Adam called out to them, beckoning them with his hand as if that would make them go faster.

The paramedics rushed around Adam and he stepped out of the way to give them room to work on her. Mac and Stella glanced briefly at the victim, before turning their attention to Adam. He explained everything he knew and what he saw. He glanced over Mac's shoulder to see the paramedics loading Sapphire onto a stretcher.

Turning around to face Mac and Stella again, Adam realized that he hadn't told them her name. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Hey umm...Mac. This is kinda weird, but the vic has the same last name as you. Her name's Sapphire."

At the mention of the name Sapphire, Mac took off at dead run down the alley, following the paramedics. He stopped beside the body and glanced down at the face, his own face registering shock before going deathly pale.

Adam and Stella looked at each other before taking off after Mac, calling out questions. Coming up next to the ambulance as they loaded Sapphire, Mac climbed in back, much to the chagrin of the paramedics. Flashing his badge to keep them quiet he turned back to Stella, "Stella you're in charge, call Danny or Hawkes to process. I am a conflict of interest."

"Mac, how do you know her. And why are you a conflict of interest?"

"She's my baby sister." And with that the ambulance doors slammed shut, leaving a stunned Adam and Stella standing in the street watching the sirens and lights fade into the New York traffic.

_**So I realize that there wasn't a whole lot of interaction with Adam and Sapphire, but I'm trying to get the background story written for y'all. So, let me know what you think...Good, Bad, Hate It, Love It? All reviews and criticism welcome. I want feedback please!**_

_**Thanks! iheartcsinewyork **_


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own CSI: NY or Adam Ross. They belong to CBS Entertainment, much to my dismay. **_

_**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it greatly and because my reviewers rock, here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to...Allie, Liz, JaydenBell, Hazmatt, mjels, Mellow girl, masqueradewitch, PadfootCc. You guys rock! **_

Adam's head was spinning. Mac has a sister? Adam and Stella stood there in silence for a couple more minutes before Stella's work mode kicked in and she pulled out her phone to call Hawkes. She knew Danny would mean well, but he would ask too many questions about why Mac wasn't working the scene. Hawkes was a straightforward guy who did what he was asked, without questioning his supervisors.

While Stella and Hawkes began to process the scene, Flack had arrived to take Adam's statement. As Adam retold the few details he knew, he found himself thinking about Sapphire. Flack's voice brought him out of his daze and he finished telling Flack what he knew. Turning around to face the scene Adam saw Stella kneeling by a small pool of blood.

Adam walked over to Stella to tell her he was going to go back to the lab, when she suddenly stood up. She walked towards him and they met in the middle. Adam spoke first, "Stell if you guys are done with me I'm gonna head back to the lab."

"That's fine. Hey Adam, Mac's never mentioned anything about a sister to you has he? I mean I'm his closest friend and he's never said anything to me. That's kind of a big thing to hide."

Adam cut Stella off from her rant, "No Stell. Mac hasn't ever said anything to me about a sister. I suppose we'll find out soon enough. Why does it bother you so much that he never told you?"

Stella suddenly seemed very interested in the ground and sidstepped the question by ordering Adam back to the lab to start his work.

"I'll see ya back at the lab. And Stell, don't worry about why Mac didn't tell you about Sapphire, I'm sure there's a reason." and with that, Adam was headed back towards his car.

Mac was watching his younger sister with carefully trained eyes, capturing every detail of her bruised and battered body. Focusing in on her face, Mac cringed when he saw that her left eye was swollen shut. Examining the rest of her, Mac noticed the purple, almost black abrasions on her wrist where she was restrained.

Seeing small movements from the corner of his eye, Mac turned his head to see Sapphire struggling to sit up in the hospital bed. Moving over to her aide, Mac helped her sit up and then handed her a cup of water. She drank the liquid quickly before handing the cup back to Mac. He set it down on the beside table.

Mac was intently watching Sapphire to see what she would do. He knew she didn't like people hovering over her. She was fiercely independent, much like himself. They both had inherited that trait from their mom.

Sapphire gave him a weak smile before attempting to talk, "Are you here to take my statement or are you here as a big brother?"

Mac smiled before answering, "Big brother. You will always come before work, besides, I'm a conflict of interest. I might compromise the case if I work it. How are you feeling?"

Sapphire gave a small grimace before responding, "Like hell. But I'm pretty sure you've been through worse."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Twinkle."

Sapphire grinned at the use of her childhood nickname, Mac had started calling her twinkle when she was younger because he said that her eyes would twinkle like sapphires when she got excited.

Mac and Sapphire sat in silence for a couple minutes when Sapphire spoke up, "Who was the guy that found me? I vaguely remember him saying he worked for the crime lab. He one of your guys?"

"Yea. His name is Adam Ross. He's one of my DNA Techs. He's started to branch out into the field though. He's a smart kid, got a good head on his shoulders. Though he seems to be a bit afraid of me."

"If he's a lab tech then why in the hell did he have a gun. I mean, that's not an everyday occurrence, sure as hell was lucky for me, I guess."

"Do you remember me telling you about the Irish gang?" at Sapphire's nod he went on, "Adam was taken hostage, along with Danny by two members of the gang. He was tortured and his hand was burned with cigarettes. That was only the second time he had been out in the field, and needless to say, it didn't go very well. As soon as he started working again, he approached me about carrying an off duty weapon. I didn't see any harm in it, so I helped him get registered and trained him myself. He is one hell of a shot."

Sapphire nodded as Mac was explaining this to her, but her thoughts were on Adam. Although she couldn't quite remember everything that had happened, she was pretty sure she had hit him in the face. As this registered in her brain she gasped. Mac looked alarmed and almost hit the nurse button when Sapphire's hand stopped him.

"Mac I'm fine. How's Adam?"

Mac was confused. What was wrong with Adam?

"Sapphire what are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with Adam."

"No, I nailed him in the jaw. I remember him shaking me and then I just panicked. After I heard him say he was there to help I stopped, but I'm pretty sure I clocked him pretty good."

Mac looked a bit surprised, "Adam never said anything. Are you sure it was him that you hit?"

"Yea. All well, next time you see him will you make sure he's ok."

"Sure I can do that for you."

"Thanks."

Once again, there was a lull in the conversation. Mac started to speak when there was a knock on the door. Both Mac and Sapphire looked up and said "Come In" in unison. Flack entered the room, followed by Stella.

Stella avoided Mac's gaze and spoke only to Sapphire. "Hi I'm Detective Stella Bonasera. I'm going to need to process you and collect any evidence you might have on you. Mac can you step outside."

Mac nodded and stepped outside of the room with Flack. He caught the Homicide Detective's gaze and sighed, "I screwed this up didn't I."

Flack nodded, "Mac do you have any idea how much it killed Stella to find out you were hiding such a big part of your life from her. It's gonna take some serious explaining to get yourself out of this hole."

Mac nodded and sighed again, "Hey Flack did Adam mention Sapphire hitting him in his report?"

Flack laughed before answering, "Yea, he said that right after she came to she socked him in the jaw. It's starting to bruise already. You been teaching her your Marine skills, cuz she packs one hell of a punch."

Mac grinned, "Yea, she's always been small. So I taught her a few things. She took me down once, I snuck up behind her and she flipped me over her shoulder and knocked the wind out of me."

Flack chuckled and started to respond, but then Stella walked out of the room. Addressing Flack she smiled, "You can go in and take her statement now. I'm headed back to the lab to process the evidence. I'll call you if I get anything. Bye." and with that she turned in the opposite direction, headed out of the hospital.

Flack looked over at Mac, who looked shocked at the fact that Stella was completely ignoring him. He gave the older man a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking into Sapphire's hospital room.

Mac walked into the lab, looking for Stella and Adam. He owed them both an explanation and he was going to make sure they got it. Spotting Adam in DNA he caught his attention through the glass walls and waved him over to his office.

Looking around for Stella and seeing her in one of the layout rooms, he walked over and knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer, Mac pulled his boss man tone, "Stella. My office now please."

Stella followed him to his office in silence. Walking into his office Mac motioned Stella to sit down. Closing the door behind them, he sat down in his own office chair. Glancing at Adam, Mac noticed the deep purple bruise on the right side of his jaw. Sapphire wasn't kidding, she nailed him really good.

"Adam, how's your jaw?"

Adam grinned sheepishly, "A little sore, but I'll live. How's Sapphire doing?"

"She's fine. She said to tell you sorry about hitting you."

Mac decided to get the details out of the way, and tell them the actual reason he called them into his office. Taking a deep breath he began to explain the whole story, "I'm sure both of you are wondering who Sapphire is." at the nods of both of them, he continued, "I told you she's my baby sister, and I know we have quite the age gap. Let me explain. My mom was 18 when she had me, my father was a marine who was in New York on leave when he met my mom. They got married a couple months after they met and she got pregnant with me. Then my father got called back out and was stationed overseas. He died a month before I was born." Mac paused, holding in tears. Talking about the father he never knew was always really hard for him.

Taking another deep breath he continued, "So my mom was 18 years old with a baby. She moved back in with her parents and I was raised in my grandparents home all my life. When I turned 18, I joined the Marines and was immediately stationed overseas. When I came back 7 years later I had a new step father and a new 5 year old sister. My mom had met a lawyer, and had gotten pregnant with Sapphire. When they found out she was pregnant they got married."

"So I was 20 when Sapphire was born and my mom was 38 when she had her. So I'm 45 and Sapphire is 25. Any questions?"

Both Adam and Stella looked shocked at all of this information. Mac knew they needed time to process it so he dismissed them, shut down his computer and went back to the hospital to see Sapphire.

Walking into Sapphire's wing of the hospital, he heard yelling, coming from Sapphire's room. He rounded the corner, standing in the doorway watching Sapphire yell at the nurse.

"Sapphire Dawn Taylor. Shut up right now!" Mac's voice boomed throughout the room and both Sapphire and the nurse looked up startled. Sapphire knew her older brother's anger was rare, and when it happened you paid attention.

He took a deep breath and quietly asked the nurse to leave. She scurried out and Mac turned his attention to Sapphire. "You want to explain to me what that was about?"

Sapphire crossed her arms in huff before speaking, "Yea, she won't let me go home. I'm ok and I just want to go home, dammit."

"Let me go talk to them and I'll see what I can do." and then Mac walked out of the room.

He came back 15 minutes later with a smile and a stack of papers. "I cleared it with the doctor. As soon as you get this paperwork filled out I can take you home."

"Yes, you rock! Thanks Mac."

In 20 minutes Sapphire had finished filling out the paperwork and was walking out of the hospital with Mac. Gingerly wrapping an arm around Sapphire's shoulder Mac led her out into the parking lot to his Avalanche. Sapphire turned around staring at something across the lot. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly she gave a shout.

"Mac, that's the...he's the...I mean..." Sapphire stuttered looking very afraid. Mac looked at her in alarm, "What Twinkle, what?"

"That's the guy who attacked me. He's watching us."

_**So this is a slightly longer chapter. Hope you guys like it. I doubt I'll be able to update until Sunday. If I get to 18 reviews I might add another chapter, we'll see. REVIEW PLEASE! **_

_**iheartcsinewyork**_


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed I give you each a massive yummy cyber cookie! **_

_**Once again, I don't own anything related to CSI: NY. If you sue me you'll get 84 cents, a very worn copy of The Negotiator by Dee Henderson and a 10 dollargift card to Wal Mart. I don't own; You don't sue!**_

_**A/N: So, this chapter is more Mac and Stella. But I PROMISE next chapter will be Sapphire and Adam. Still working on that, if you have any suggestions or ideas...review or PM me. Thanks. -iheartcsinewyork**_

Mac's head whirled around to where Sapphire was facing, desperately seeking out the man that had harmed his baby sister. Frowning when he saw no one, Mac turned to Sapphire's shuddering form. Pulling her close, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Sapphire's small frame shook with the force of her sobs. Mac tightened his grip on her, holding her close and tight. Feeling the tears subside, Mac pulled away with a concerned look on his face. Sapphire wiped the remnant of tears off of her face, and Mac knew this was bad. Sapphire had a terrible tendency to close herself off emotionally after something this tragic happened. Hell, he was one to talk. But Sapphire was worse than he was; no physical contact, no contact period, serious depression. It wasn't pretty.

Sapphire pulled herself together and gave Mac a tight smile. She sighed, she knew that look. The one that said, "you aren't telling me something and I intend on finding out what it is." Mac gently grasped her elbow and helped her up into the Avalanche, making sure she was comfortable before walking over to the driver's side.

Easing their way into the New York traffic, Mac glanced over at Sapphire to make sure she wasn't too uncomfortable. He grinned when he saw her fast asleep, her head resting against the window.

Pulling up to Sapphire's apartment, Mac quickly got out to help Sapphire, he had to laugh as she mumbled something in her sleep. Gently shaking her, he wasn't as amused when he heard the name Adam fall from her lips. Finally giving up on waking her, he scooped her up in his arms and walked up to her door.

Fumbling for his key, he nearly dropped Sapphire. Hoisting her up, he grasped his key and slid into the lock quickly, balancing Sapphire in his arms as well. Thankfully the door swung open easily. Kicking the door shut behind him, he carried Sapphire into the bedroom. Removing her jacket and t-shirt, leaving her in an undershirt and sweat pants.

Mac kissed her brow and whispered "I love you" in her ear before closing the door behind him.

Browsing through Sapphire's book collection, Mac found a mystery novel he hadn't read before and settled down onto the couch. He had just finished the third chapter when his phone rang. It was Adam.

"Hey Mac. I thought you might like to know, we got a CODIS hit on the DNA from Sapphire's attacker. Flack's bringing him in for questioning. How's she doing?"

"She's doing ok. She just fell asleep about half and hour ago. I'll stop by the lab in an hour. Keep me updated."

"Sure thing Mac. Bye"

"Oh Adam."

"Yea."

"I just wanted to say thanks. Bye."

"Sure..." Adam was cut off as Mac hung up the phone. Closing it, he slipped it back in his pocket and went back to work.

Mac walked into the Crime Lab an hour later with a scowl on his face. He had gone to check on Sapphire one more time before he left. She was sleeping peacefully, something he hadn't expected after such and ordeal. He had bent down to kiss her forehead when once again Adam's name fell from her lips. That was going to become a problem, and fast.

Looking around for the young tech, Mac spotted him in DNA. Making his way over, only to be stopped by a grinning Flack. Mac forced himself to listen to the detective, especially because it was about Sapphire's case.

"We got 'em Mac. We've got DNA, prints, confession, the works." Flack grinned broadly, hoping that Mac would be happy that Sapphire's attacker was behind bars. His grin fading when Mac didn't respond.

Tapping Mac on the shoulder to get his attention, Flack looked to where he was staring. Past the DNA lab, where Adam was rocking out to AC DC, past the trace lab, where Danny and Lindsay were hunched together whispering. But into reconstruction, where Stella was with Hawkes.

Stella was sitting on a stool with Hawkes behind her, massaging her shoulders and whispering in her ear. Flack winced, he knew Mac had been interested in Stella for years. What he didn't know was that Mac and Stella had been seeing each other for 8 months already. It too late to stop Mac from storming over to Stella and Hawkes, so Flack quickly turned the direction he had came from and returned to the precinct.

Mac was seething. He knew he had no right to keep something as big as Sapphire from Stella, but for her to already be cheating on him. With Hawkes, no less. Getting ready to lash out at both Stella and Hawkes, he stopped short at he sight of tear tracks running down Stella's face. Cursing himself for jumping to conclusions, Mac quickly enveloped Stella in a hug. Feeling her tense up, and then relax.

Pulling back to look at her face, not caring who saw, Mac leaned down to give Stella a kiss. Stella relaxed into the kiss and then pulled away. Searching her face, Mac realized that he had probably been the source of her tears and hat made his heart clench in pain. Grasping Stella's hand, he turned to Hawkes and told him to secure the evidence for Stella.

Stella followed quickly behind him, not saying a word. When they got to Mac's Avalanche, he started it and headed to their favorite coffee shop to talk.

Mac held the door open for Stella to walk into the coffee shop. Sliding up next to the counter, Stella ordered a Chai Tea and Mac ordered a Café Americano. Mac glanced at Stella, he was worried about her, she always got coffee. Now she was drinking tea? That didn't make any sense.

Despite the circumstances, Stella couldn't help but smile. She and Sheldon had a long talk and she figured out a lot of things in that chat. She sat down at a table in the corner while Mac grabbed his coffee and her tea. She and Mac were going to talk and lay everything out on the table. She still didn't understand why Mac had hid Sapphire from her, she knew the history on her. But she couldn't comprehend why Mac had kept it from her. And he was damn well going to tell her.

Mac set the tea down in front of her and she took a small sip, she didn't really like tea, but it helped settle her stomach. He took a drink of his coffee and smiled at Stella.

"Mac, why did you keep her from me. Why did I have to find out like this?" Stella asked, tears threatening to spill over again.

Mac sighed, he knew he had to be honest with her, "I didn't want you to view me differently."

"How would that make me view you differently?"

"I had a teenage mother, Stella. That isn't something that is highly respected. I love my mom to death, but I didn't want her looked down upon. I figured if I never talked about any of my family, you wouldn't ever find out." Mac shoulders slumped, "That wasn't fair to you. I know I can trust you, I never talked to anyone about my family. Especially the fact that I had a sister 20 years younger than me. I love both of them and I never wanted to put them in a dangerous position. This way I knew, no one could touch them."

Stella tenderly grasped Mac's hand and gave him a quick kiss. She knew that sharing personal things were hard for him and she glad she was privilege enough to be a part of it. Jumping in with both feet, Stella decided it was time to share her news.

"Am I going to actually meet her? Because I would really like to meet my baby's future aunt." Stella waited for the news to settle in.

Mac nodded absently, "Yea. I want you to meet her... WHAT?" Looking from Stella's face to her stomach, Mac's composure broke and he swung her up in his arms, kissing her fiercely. Stella laughed, she knew that he was going to be excited, but she had never dreamed for this. Mac put her down and she sat down a little dizzy. Putting her hand to her forehead, Mac suddenly realized what he had done.

"Oh Stella. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you o.k? I'm so sorry. Is the baby ok?" Mac spouted off questions quickly. Stella interlaced their hands and she assured Mac she was ok.

"When did you find out?" Mac was curious to know how long she had known.

"The morning of Sapphire's attack. That's why I kinda freaked out. I was scared you were keeping things from me because you didn't really love me."

Mac visibly winced, "Stella, you know I love you. I couldn't be happier about the baby. We'll have to figure out details soon."

Stella smiled and nodded. Things were looking perfect.

Adam was head banging along with the music of AC/DC when the DNA lab phone rang. Turning the music down he answered it.

"DNA Lab. Ross speaking."

"Adam, it's Sapphire. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch."

"Umm...o.k. What time and where."

"How about now. I'm in the lobby."

"Yea. My lunch break is in 10 minutes. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Adam hung up the phone, staring at it for a couple of minutes. Did Sapphire just ask him out? No, that's absurd. She knows he works for Mac, and that would not be good to be in the boss man's line of fire.

Sapphire smiled at the receptionist, thanking her for letting her use the phone. Now, all she had to do was avoid Mac and wait for Adam. That shouldn't be too hard, Mac was probably upstairs working anyways.

Sitting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, Sapphire winced. Her bruises were becoming more pronounced and she was sure she looked like hell. Turning her head at the sound of a familiar voice, Sapphire cringed. Mac was walking in the doors with a curly haired woman. Hoping he wouldn't spot her, she shrunk down in her chair.

Thinking she was home free, Sapphire sat back up and was breathing a sigh of relief when Adam stepped out of the elevators and looked right at her. Mac saw Adam and was about to say something to him when he saw what was in the young tech's line of sight. Whirling around so fast she thought he was going to fall, Mac stared at her.

Adam acted like nothing had happened and walked over to Sapphire. Grinning brightly at her, Sapphire couldn't help but smile back. Catching Mac's eye as the curly haired woman pulled him into the elevator, she couldn't help but be very thankful that there were a lot of people around. Mac wouldn't yell at her in public. She also sent a silent thanks to the curly haired woman, she must of had some control over Mac. To get him to walk away from this. Sapphire wondered who she was.

Realizing that she hadn't said anything Adam yet she turned to him and smiled, "Hey Adam. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Sapphire Taylor."

"Adam Ross. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Say, you wouldn't happen to know what that curly haired woman with Mac was would you?"

Adam grinned, "Yea, that's Detective Stella Bonasera."

Sapphire smiled, Stella had been quite the topic of her big brother's conversions recently. Turning to Adam, she spoke, "You wanna go grab a bite to eat."

"Sure. You like Chinese? There's a great place on 43rd. Or if you don't like Chinese, there's other places too. Or we don't have to eat on 43rd. There are some other places."

"Adam. I love Chinese." Sapphire grinned, Adam must have a tendency to ramble when he got nervous. It was quite endearing. Linking arms with him, they stepped out into the hustle and bustle that was New York City.

_**A/N: So, I wasn't really that pleased with the chapter. Just a filler. Give me some pointers or something. I'll try to keep updating, but I've got to get the muse back. She left and I can't seem to find her. REVIEW!! Thanks. -iheartcsinewyork**_


	4. Chapter 4

1_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its franchise. I do however own Sapphire and plan on keeping it that way. Unless you want to give me CSI: NY. That would be cool too!**_

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. And I am very, very sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter, please forgive me. **_

Adam's mind was racing, here he was, arms linked with Sapphire Taylor, his bosses' baby sister. Taking her out to lunch, without the permission of Mac. Glancing over at Sapphire, Adam saw that she was looking at him too. Both turned away blushing.

They finally got to Chopsticks, a Chinese restaurant that Adam frequented often. Adam opened the door for her and Sapphire quickly walked inside, with Adam on her heels. Walking up to the counter, Sapphire ordered chicken chow mein and a side of white rice. Adam ordered sweet and sour chicken along with a couple of egg rolls.

Sitting down at a table in the corner, Adam and Sapphire began to speak at the same time. Adam grinned and politely told Sapphire to go first, "I just wanted to thank you once again for saving me. I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't came along."

Adam blushed, "It's fine. I'm just glad you are ok."

"Yea, I'll definitely be sore for a while, but it's better than being dead, I guess."

Adam chuckled at her last statement, "Yea, I suppose."

An awkward silence fell between the two, and Sapphire decided to plunge in head first and say what was on her mind, "Adam, I like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me this Friday night."

Adam was floored, this was the last thing that he had expected. He really liked Sapphire, but the truth was that he was too afraid of Mac to ask her out, and here she was, asking him out. He realized that he hadn't said anything when he saw the look on Sapphire's face. Quickly recovering, he smiled brightly, "Yea, I would love to go out on Friday."

Sapphire smiled and leaned into give Adam a kiss on the cheek, when their order was called. Adam backed away, blushing profusely, and went up to get the order.

Sapphire sighed, she knew Adam was shy and was hoping that he would come out of his shell a little bit more.

When Adam set the food down on the table, they both dug in eagerly. Adam was about to take another bite of his sweet and sour chicken when his phone rang. Chewing quickly, Adam answered, "Ross."

"Adam. It's Mac, I need you back at the lab a.s.a.p. We just had a quadruple homicide and there are 13 tubs of evidence to go through. Sorry, but we need you."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes Mac."

"Bye." and Mac hung up.

Adam turned to Sapphire with a sheepish look on his face. "Sapphire, I am so sorry, but I've got to go back into the lab. I can pay for a cab home for you though. I feel awful about ruining our date."

Sapphire laughed, "Adam, if this qualifies as a date, you and I are going to have to do some serious talking."

Adam blushed and grinned, "Sorry. I can't wait until Friday."

"Me neither. And I'm not gonna get a cab, Adam. I'll just come back to the lab with you. I know Mac won't object. Let's get going, shall we?"

Although Adam was hesitant, he knew it was pointless to try and argue with her. If she was anything like her older brother, she was sure to be stubborn as hell. The reason Adam was a little iffy about Sapphire tagging along, was Mac. Adam knew that Mac would be a protective older brother, and didn't really want to be on the receiving end of Mac's anger. That had happened once, and he didn't want it to happen again.

Sapphire had to slow down to walk with Adam, curious as to what was bothering him she voiced this question. Adam looked at her strangely and then blurted out, "I'm afraid of Mac."

Sapphire almost laughed, but restrained herself at the look on Adam's face, he actually looked afraid, and they weren't even anywhere near Mac. "Why are you afraid of Mac, Adam? You work with him everyday."

Adam sighed, "He's so intimidating, and you are his little sister."

"I'm sure he won't hurt you...too bad." Sapphire muttered the last part under her breath, but Adam heard and his eyes got wide.

"Sapphire, I don't want him to hurt me. Seriously, I love my job and I really don't want to get fired, that already almost happened. Do you really think he's gonna hurt me. I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean what if.."

"ADAM!"

"What?"

Sapphire sighed, "I mean this in the nicest way possible, CHILL OUT! Mac is not going to kill you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Adam."

Adam was quiet for a moment before he spoke softly, "Even if he did fire me, it'd be worth it." Sapphire was shocked, Adam had known her for a day and he was already saying that he would sacrifice his job for her.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Adam."

Adam blushed again, he wasn't really used to girls paying attention to him. He was the geeky lab tech that no one ever noticed. There had been Kendall, but that hadn't worked out. She had played him, only staying with him to make an ex jealous. He later found out that her ex was someone who worked in the lab.

Sapphire glanced over at Adam, who looked like he was deep in thought. She touched him arm gently, startling him. He grinned sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out there for a second. Were you saying something?"

"No. I was just wondering what was on your mind. Care to share?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Umm...I was kinda thinking about why you would even be wasting time with me. I'm just the geeky lab tech, not the bad boy like Danny or the golden boy like Flack. What do you even see in me?"

Sapphire grimaced internally, someone had really done a number on Adam's self-esteem. She thought for a moment before answering, this was a sensitive topic and she knew that she had to speak honestly and tell Adam what she was thinking.

Giving Adam a small smile she began to speak, "You want to know why I'm wasting my time with you?" at Adam's nod, she continued, "First of all, I'm not wasting my time. Second, I am enjoying spending time with you. Third, I like you, Adam, you are a happy, fun, great, intelligent guy. I've known you for what? A day? I can already clearly see that."

Sapphire paused before continuing, "You may not think that much of yourself, but you an amazing person and people love you Adam. Mac has spoken highly of you on different occasions and I know that he is very proud of you, and the work that you do."

Adam smiled, "Mac has talked about me?"

Sapphire laughed, "Yea. You should've heard him after the warehouse incident. He was so proud of how strong you were and how well you made the transition into the field. Then he ran off to London with stupid whats-her-face."

Adam beamed, "Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, it looks like we're here. Let's go on up."

Passing through the lobby, they were stopped by a blonde receptionist, with a name plate that said Sheila. "Excuse me miss, only lab personnel is allowed. You can't go up there."

Adam turned around, "She's with me. Can I get her a visitor's pass? Write Sapphire Taylor on it please."

The receptionist smiled brightly, "Of course Adam. That'll be no problem, just a moment." Hastily, she wrote something down and printed out a small name tag and put it in a plastic sleeve with a string attached.

Thrusting the name tag out to Sapphire, she offered a snobby, "Here." then turned to Adam. Smiling widely she said, "Hey Adam I was wondering, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Adam's eyes widened and he looked from Sapphire to Sheila in shock. Sapphire shook her head, this woman was starting to get on her nerves. Not wanting to wait around and watch Adam flounder around like a fish out of water, Sapphire decided to take action.

Pulling on the lapels of Adam's jacket, Sapphire pulled her body flush with Adam's. Leaning up, Sapphire captured his lips in a kiss. Melting into the embrace, Sapphire wrapped her arms around his neck, while Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. Moaning into her mouth, Adam's mind shut down, until he heard a voice that made him pull away from Sapphire, as if he was burned.

"What the hell?" came from a very mean, intimidating looking Detective Mac Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

1_**A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews! They keep me going and keep the story coming. As always, please review and let me know what you think! I hope to be able to update regularly following the Christmas season, as I will be done rwith debate! Until then, here is the next installment...**_

_**Thanks, iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Disclaimer: Haven't you learned by now? I do not, nor will I ever own CSI: NY or any of it's characters. I do own Sapphire, unless you CBS people want to find a real woman for Adam, I'll sell her for a very hefty price. haha! **_

Adam cringed visibly, turning around to face an irate Mac. Surprised to see that his anger wasn't directed at him but at Sheila.

"Ms. Granger, I have spoken to you on several occasions about harassing my staff. I also know for a fact that this is the sixth time that you have asked Adam out. That is borderline harassment, and if it happens again I will have you fired. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate this type of high school drama. This is a professional workplace. Now, I suggest you go home for the day and think about your actions. You may return tomorrow morning."

All eyes had turned to Mac and the dressing down that he was giving to Sheila. Turning around to face the room, Mac's eyes conveyed the message of, "get your ass back to work, before you get yourself fired."

Turning around to face Adam and Sapphire, Mac's voice was like ice, "I'll see you two in my office after shift. Exactly at 7:00 p.m. Either one of you is late, Adam you are fired." And with that, Mac stalked away.

Adam gulped and nodded at Mac's retreating back. Rushing to the elevators, he turned around to beckon Sapphire to follow him. Quickly following Adam into the elevators, Sapphire pushed the close door button, so they could have a small amount of privacy.

Adam was slightly shaking and looked terrified. Sapphire turned to him to speak, "Adam. Adam?"

Sapphire finally caught his attention, "Huh?"

"You need to take deep breaths, before you pass out in an elevator." Sapphire meant this as a joke, but it only made Adam more nervous. Seeing that this wasn't working, Sapphire stepped in front of Adam with her back on his chest. Pressing herself tight against Adam's body, focusing on taking deep breaths.

"Adam. Focus on my breathing and breath in time with my rhythm. Okay."

"Mmm..okay."

Sapphire shook her head, amazed at how right this felt, being in Adam's arms. Thankful that there were no cameras in the elevator, she leaned into Adam's warm body.

Feeling Adam relax, Sapphire turned around to face him. Catching his eye, she smiled and began to speak, "Adam. Everything will be fine. Just go to work and do your job. I'll go hang out in the break room or something. I promise to be at Mac's office by 7:00. You're not going to lose your job. Do you understand."

Adam nodded, "Yea."

Sapphire grinned, "Good. Now, I'm pretty sure that you need to relax again. Need some help?"

Adam was confused for a moment before he understood Sapphire's hidden meaning. "Yea, I think I could use some help. Have an idea?"

"Mmm...hmm," was Sapphire's only response as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against Adam's.

Once again, amazed at how perfect they fit together, Sapphire hummed contentedly in the back of her throat. Getting lost in the kiss, neither heard the elevator doors open. Nor did they hear someone step into the elevator and clear their throat.

"Ahem!"

Sapphire and Adam jumped apart at the intrusion. Adam blushed immediately at seeing who had interrupted them. Sapphire just stood quietly, waiting for the woman to say something.

Detective Stella Bonasera smiled at the two before speaking, "Hi. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

Adam blushed, "Hey Stell. Sorry 'bout that. This is Sapphire Taylor, as you probably have guessed, Mac's younger sister."

Sapphire smiled, "Hi. Nice to officially meet you. I know you came by the hospital, but please forgive me, I was a little out of it."

Stella smiled gently, "Thanks to be understood, sweetie. It's nice to meet you too."

"Thanks. Now I hate to be rude, but I think Adam wants to keep his job, and that's not gonna happen if he doesn't get to work."

Stella nodded, "Absolutely. I'll see you both around."

Adam and Sapphire stepped off the elevator, turning to face Stella, they both gave a little wave. Changing courses, Adam led Sapphire to the break room. Tinkering around, Adam got a cup of coffee for himself and Sapphire. Placing the cup down in front of her, Adam leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you at 6:55 outside Mac's office. Thanks for being such a good sport. Bye."

"Yea. No prob. I'll probably try to catch some sleep. See you later."

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

Adam was pacing nervously, around the corner from Mac's office, where Mac couldn't see him. Well, hopefully he couldn't see him.

Glancing at his watch, Adam noticed it was 6:59, frantically looking around he couldn't find Sapphire anywhere.

He turned around, head down, shoulders slumped. Realizing that he had just lost his job, his watch read 7:00 and Sapphire was nowhere to be seen. When out of thin air, Sapphire rushed into Mac's office, "Am I late? Did Adam lose his job? Mac, you can't fire Adam. It was my fault. I fell asleep and...," Sapphire trailed off, realizing that Adam wasn't even in the office.

Mac was staring at her with raised eyebrows, trying to hold back the grin that threatened to take over his face.

Adam approached cautiously, timidly knocking on the glass door, even though both Taylor's could see him. Mac nodded his approval and Adam entered the office silently, shutting the door behind him.

Getting up from behind his desk, Mac walked around to each window pane. Closing each blind, effectively intimidating Adam even more. Sapphire rolled her eyes, she knew Mac was just messing with Adam, and she knew it was working very well. Adam looked like he could faint at any second.

Mac sat down in his desk chair and motioned for Adam to take a seat along with Sapphire. Sapphire could see beads of sweat on Adam's forehead and was about to lash out at Mac for scaring Adam, when Adam started to speak.

"I'd like to say something before we start. Is that ok?" at Mac's slight nod, Adam swallowed hard and then continued, "I realize that I've only known Sapphire for a little over 36 hours. And I can honestly say that these last 36 hours have been the most interesting of my life."

Speaking more directly towards Mac, Adam's voice gained a slight bit of confidence, "I know that Sapphire is your little sister and I respect that. But I would really, really like the chance to get to know her better. In a friendship type of way, I mean, not like dating, actually..." Adam stopped, taking a deep breath, his face breaking a new sheen of sweat.

"Oh hell. Mac, I like Sapphire and I want your permission to date her."

Both Mac and Sapphire were a little taken aback at the force of his words and Mac was the first to speak, "I'm not Sapphire's guardian, Adam, I can't control who she dates. But I thank you and respect you greatly for coming to me first. As I said before, I'm not Sapphire's guardian, but you and I are going to have a little chat regardless."

Adam visibly shook, but nodded yes under Mac's intense gaze. Sapphire cleared her throat, as if to say, "I'm still here guys."

Mac turned to her, "Now as for you. I expect Adam to take you home and you are to get at least 12 hours of sleep and a good meal."

Sapphire grumbled under breath, but nodded. She turned to Adam and smiled, "I'll wait in the lobby for you, ok?"

Adam nodded and then Sapphire did the unthinkable, she swooped down to plant a firm kiss on Adam's stunned mouth. She heard Mac growl a bit in the back of his throat and smirked at the dazed expression on Adam's face.

Walking out of the door, she turned back to say something to Mac. "Oh and big bro." Mac looked up and met Sapphire's gaze, "Congrats by the way."

At Mac's confused look, she continued, "I met Stella in the elevator. She's glowing." and with that Sapphire sauntered out of Mac's office, leaving a flabbergasted Mac and a confused Adam.

Adam turned to ask Mac what she was talking about, but one look at the vicious glare shut him up quickly.

Mac shook his head, trying to refocus on the talk that he was giving Adam. Gathering his thoughts quickly, he started speaking, "Adam. I respect you and the work that you do. I think you are good man and a great scientist. But this is my baby sister." Pausing for dramatic effect, Mac almost smirked at Adam's terrified face. "You hurt her, and I swear on this badge, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Adam shook his head frantically, not trusting his voice to cooperate.

Mac stood and Adam followed suit, albeit on shaky legs. Walking around to all the window panes, Mac pulled the blinds up and propped his door open. Gesturing Adam out to the hall, Mac walked him to the elevators.

"Make sure that Sapphire eats something and gets some rest. I'll call you later to check on her."

"Sure thing Mac."

Adam pushed the call button for the lobby and got inside the elevator car. As the doors were closing, Adam heard Mac whisper, "Take care of her. She's all I've got left."

_**So, I hope you guys liked it! I've created a poll on my profile, to let the readers and reviewers be a part of the story. Go check it out, please! **_

_**Once again, please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_****_

Okay, so I've decided that this will be the last chapter for A Precious Gemstone...Just Kidding! You guys didn't actually think I was serious, I mean c'mon! But I will warn you; this chapter is a bit graphic when it comes to Sapphire's story. Sorry if that sort of thing bothers you.

_**But I do apologize for not updating sooner; stupid life getting in the way! I know, lame excuse but it's true. As my bestest friend Camilita has heard time and time again. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter written, so this one's for you girl! **_

_**As always, please review and let me know what you think...this has officially been the longest author's note I've ever written, sorry about that.**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not, nor will I ever hold claim to the amazingness that is Adam Ross and CSI: NY. I do however own Sapphire and plan on keeping it that way, unless you ask very nicely to borrow her. I also don't own Forensic Quarterly; I'm not even sure if that exists, but I don't own it if it does. Another thing I don't own; the song Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down, but it is a great song. I also don't own Call of Duty. **_

* * *

Adam sighed, thinking about what Mac had just said. He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to have heard it, but it wasn't his fault Mac couldn't whisper. Adam wasn't quite sure what to make of what he heard, but decided not to dwell on it, as more important things were in order, like taking care of Sapphire.

Vaguely hearing the elevator door ding, Adam snapped out of his trance and stepped out into the lobby. Scanning the room for Sapphire, he spotted her in the corner of the room, looking very involved in _Forensics Quarterly_.

Walking over to her, Adam cleared his throat and almost laughed when Sapphire jumped. Only to stop at the frightened look on her face. Cursing himself inwardly, Adam gingerly leaned down and hugged Sapphire tight to his body, whispering under his breath, "Sapphire, I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. You will always be safe with me."

Sapphire looked up at Adam with tears in her eyes, "Thanks, I trust you. Now take me home, Adam."

"Gladly."

Adam offered Sapphire his hand and helped her out of uncomfortable chair. Sapphire grimaced as her body protested the sudden movement. Leaning against Adam to catch her breath, Sapphire took the chance to breathe in the scent that was Adam. Completely oblivious to Sapphire's special moment, Adam started to walk.

Sapphire winced once again as her body screamed out its discomfort at her moving. Adam felt Sapphire tense up and turned to see her beautiful face turned up in grimace. Hating to see her in pain, Adam gently swept the petite woman into his arms.

Sapphire gasped as Adam picked her up. She knew she wasn't the smallest woman, but Adam truly lifted her like she weighed nothing. He must be hiding something under those baggy clothes, something she'd really like to explore.

Wait, where were these thoughts coming from? She had only known the guy for a day. Mac was right, this was becoming dangerous.

She decided that she'd figure those feelings out later, Mac was right. She was starving. Looking up at Adam's face, Sapphire cleared her throat, "Adam."

He looked down at her, "Hmm…?"

"Could we please stop by AJ's on 12th and pick up a slice of veggie pizza? I'm really craving that right now."

"Sure, it's not a problem."

Adam was still carrying Sapphire, so she relaxed and leaned her head against Adam's shoulder. She faintly heard Adam's sharp intake of breath, but her brain was a little foggy, so she couldn't be sure.

Before she knew it, they were at Adam's Crossfire. Adam hitched Sapphire up with one hand and she clung to his neck as he retrieved the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car.

Gently placing her in the passenger seat, Adam closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and shut the door behind him. Turning to Sapphire to make sure she was situated, Adam found her cursing under her breath.

Chuckling quietly, Adam gently spoke, "Sapphire."

Sheepishly, she looked up, "Yea?"

"Do you need any help?"

Sapphire sighed, "Yes, I can't turn my body to get the seatbelt buckled." By this time, her cheeks were covered in a light blush at the embarrassment of the situation.

Adam slowly reached across Sapphire's body, all too aware of how close he was to her. Grasping the buckle, he pulled across Sapphire and clicked it into place. Looking up, he found his face mere inches apart from Sapphire's.

Her gaze flickered from Adam's eyes to his mouth. Both leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet, _Citizen Soldier_ began to play. Sapphire cursed loudly and pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket and answered with a snappy, "What the hell do you want, Mac?"

Adam's eyes widened, he looked up towards the 35th floor. Crap! Mac's office was facing the street he was parked on. Of course he would've been watching them.

He heard Sapphire curse again, "Dammit Mac! I'm a big girl."

Mac said something Adam couldn't hear and Sapphire's face contorted into anger. Motioning for Adam to drive Sapphire nearly yelled into the phone, "He's NOT Jackson, Mac! You know that, and I know that."

Mac said something else that Adam didn't hear and Sapphire's face visibly softened.

"Mac, I understand that you are looking out for me, but I can take care of myself."

Sapphire started to say something else, but Mac interrupted and this time Adam clearly heard what he said, "Just like you took care of yourself yesterday morning. Is that what you meant, Sapphire. Is that how you show you can take care of yourself?"

Sapphire's face crumpled into tears and she yelled into the phone, "Fuck you Mac," and hung up.

Turning to dam, Sapphire spoke between her sobs, "Adam, _sob_, take me, _sob_, home."

Adam nodded and was glad that Mac had given him the address before to Sapphire's apartment before he had left the crime lab. Weaving skillfully in between cars and pedestrians, Adam pulled up outside of Sapphire's apartment 15 minutes later.

15 minutes of listening to Sapphire's heart-wrenching sobs. 15 minutes of torture for Adam, who wanted nothing more than to cradle all 5' 1" of Sapphire in his arms and protect her from the world.

Not wanting to startle Sapphire, Adam gently touched her arm, and Sapphire looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. She looked disoriented so Adam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sapphire, we're here, hon."

"K." Sapphire's voice was hoarse from crying and it broke Adam's heart to see her so broken.

Adam pulled Sapphire into a hug and the tears poured out of her eyes, coating the front of Adam's shirt.

Clearing his throat, Adam grasped Sapphire's chin and raised her face to his level. Looking into her eyes, he smiled, "Sapphire, c'mon, let's go inside."

Sapphire nodded and Adam placed a light kiss on her forehead, trying to show his support.

Adam got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side door. Opening it, he helped Sapphire out.

Firmly grasping her hand, Adam helped Sapphire to the lobby of her apartment complex. The doorman opened the door and was about to say something to Sapphire, but thought better of it at Adam's stern glare.

Sapphire leaned into Adam as he led them over to the elevator. Pushing the call button, the doors opened immediately and they stepped inside. Adam pressed the button for the 11th floor and leaned against the wall with Sapphire in his embrace.

The doors opened and they both stepped out into the hallway. Coming to a stop in front of door 1117, Sapphire pulled her keys out of her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

Adam followed her in and hung up his coat, as Sapphire was doing the same. Sapphire pressed a hand to her forehead and started to sway a little bit.

"Whoa there hon. let's sit down." Adam coaxed her into a sitting position, making sure that she wasn't going to pass out.

Remembering what Mac had told him to do, Adam asked Sapphire if she wanted anything to eat. She shook her head no and Adam nodded understandably.

"Ok then, let's get you into bed so you can get some well needed rest."

"I think I can handle that."

Sapphire stood and started to walk towards a door that Adam assumed led to her bedroom.

Halfway there, she stopped and turned around to face Adam. "Well? Aren't you coming with me?"

Adam swallowed audibly and nodded nervously before answering, "Sure."

Following Sapphire, Adam stopped in the doorway of her bedroom, taking in his surroundings.

Three of the walls were chocolate brown, offset by a light crème. Her bedspread was also a dark chocolate brown color with a matching bed skirt and crème pillows. On each side of the king sized bed was a small walnut end table, which complemented the matching dresser and entertainment center.

Sapphire had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and reemerged wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top. The white showcased her dark purple bruises that covered her face, arms and upper torso.

Adam swallowed the anger he felt building at Sapphire's attacker and took a moment to admire Sapphire in her most relaxed setting. Taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with Sapphire and she gave him a small smile before climbing into bed.

Motioning for him to join her, Adam suddenly felt faint. Here was a beautiful woman telling him to get into bed with her.

He tentatively stepped forward, toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. He started to climb into bed, but Sapphire stopped him with her words, "Adam, you couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping with jeans on."

Swallowing thickly, Adam popped the button on his jeans and with a shake of his hips, they pooled at his feet. He heard Sapphire's sharp intake of breath and internally grimaced. Only to open his eyes and see Sapphire staring blankly at the lower half of his body, smiling shyly she said, "Well aren't you gonna take your shirt off too? I bet those buttons would be uncomfortable to sleep on."

Adam shrugged, unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor next to his jeans. Sapphire lifted the comforter and Adam slid in underneath it.

Sapphire immediately tucked herself into Adam's side, wiggling until the fit was just right.

Adam smiled and Sapphire leaned up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. After she pulled away, Adam closed his eyes in contentment. Until Sapphire started to speak, "I suppose you want to know what got me so upset, don't you."

Adam gave a small smile, "It's up to you. I'll listen as long as you need me to."

"Mkay. I guess I should start at the beginning. When I was a freshman in college I met a guy named Jackson Penway. I thought he was perfect; he treated me like a princess, never had a bad word to say about anyone, always a gentleman. Mac had even met and approved of him, I was just waiting on a ring."

Sapphire stopped, gathering the courage to finish the story. Adam rubbed her back encouragingly.

"One day I came home from school and Jackson was in my apartment with roses spread all over, candles lit, champagne poured, the whole nine yards. Looking back, I should've been more suspicious. I had never ever had Jackson over, nor had I given him a key. I always said, my apartment is my safe haven. No men. Period."

"He cooked me dinner, everything was perfect. He got down on one knee and proposed. I said yes of course. I was beyond ecstatic."

Sapphire had tears pooling in her eyes at this point, taking deep breaths, she continued.

"We had always had a very open relationship and I had made it very clear that I wanted to wait until I was married to have sex. I thought that he had accepted that. I was wrong. As soon as I said yes, he swept me up in his arms and started kissing me. But it was different from our other kisses; it was rough, rushed, and almost painful. I tried to push him away, but I'm only 5' 1" and he was 6' 2". I was getting scared and I tried to push him away again, but he kept forcing himself on me."

"I tried to remember some self defense moves that Mac had taught me, but Jackson was a trained martial artist, so I didn't really have a chance. I punched him in the face, but that seemed to encourage his behavior. I didn't know what to do, he still had me in his arms and so I tried kicking him and flailing my arms around. That didn't work, he dropped me on the wood floor and it knocked me unconscious."

Sapphire was sobbing hysterically and Adam was holding her close, trying to show her that he was there for her. She was clutching at his bare chest, taking comfort in his strong presence. Taking more deep breaths, she continued with her nightmare.

"When I woke up I was naked and tied to my bed with ropes around each hand and each ankle. Jackson was in the corner, just watching me. I tried pulling on the ropes, but it just tightened the knots, cutting into my skin. He stood up and just grinned at me. The only thing I can remember him saying was, "Big brother can't protect you now, can he?" I didn't answer and he slapped me, across the face. He kept slapping me until I answered him."

"He took off his clothes and straddled me. I was still trying to get free and the ropes just kept getting tighter and tighter and I could tell that I was about to pass out. I knew he was going to rape me, so I quit. I just quit, I didn't think I could win, so I didn't bother trying anymore."

Sapphire sobbed into Adam's chest, beating it with her small fist, repeating, "I quit Adam. I just gave up."

Trying to soothe her, Adam gently grasped her fists and held her tight against his chest, whispering sweet words in her ear.

Wanting to be finished with the nightmare, Sapphire took another deep breath and continued.

"I just laid there. I was just waiting for him to rape me, when all of a sudden I heard this thud and saw Jackson's body flying across the room. Mac had apparently tried calling me to get mom's recipe for lasagna and when I didn't answer my phone, he got worried. I never don't answer my phone."

"He pulled Jackson off of me and threw him into a wall. I could tell Mac wanted Jackson to charge him, so he could claim self defense when he shot the bastard. But Jackson knew he was beaten, so he just stopped fighting Mac. Mac cuffed him and threw him on the floor, hard, directly on his face."

"Then he rushed over to me and pulled out a badass looking knife and cut the ropes off. I started sobbing and just clung to him. He called for backup and had two arresting officers take Jackson away. Jackson was arrested for attempted rape, assault and battery, breaking and entering and premeditated murder."

At Adam's confused look, Sapphire explained, "They found a 9 mm in pants. Adam, he came to kill me."

Sapphire looked at Adam, trying to read his emotions. His face was blank though, Sapphire started to get up, figuring that he was disgusted with her and didn't want to be close to her. Only to be stopped by gentle hands tugging her back, tucking her into Adam's embrace once again.

Adam was speechless, and desperately trying to think of the right thing to say next. He opened his mouth, once, twice, three times before words actually came out.

"Damn Sapphire. You have got to be the toughest woman I've ever met. I don't know how you managed to get over that, but I admire you so much for it."

Sapphire was shocked, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting, she had thought he would run away in disgust, never wanting to lay eyes on her again.

Sapphire spoke in a meek voice, "But why would you want to be with me? Adam, I'm tainted. How can you possibly want me?"

Adam's heart broke, "Is that what you think? That I don't want you. Sapphire, I can honestly say, I've never wanted anything more, except maybe the new Call of Duty game. That would be pretty great to have."

Sapphire laughed at Adam's attempt to interject humor into the serious situation. "That would be pretty great."

Adam got serious again, "Seriously though Sapphire, I want to be with you. That is if you'll have me."

"Always." And with that, Sapphire pulled Adam close and fused her mouth to his, pushing her tongue past his lips, tasting the unique flavor of Adam Ross, DNA Extraordinaire.

Both pulled away breathless and smiling. Adam kissed Sapphire on the forehead and pulled her body close, reveling in the feeling of her body against his.

Sapphire's breathing even out and Adam realized that if Sapphire had shared her dark past with him, he was going to have to share his dark past with her. Something he was afraid to do. Something he had never done before and something he didn't know if he could do. But he was sure going to try.

* * *

_**So, there's chapter 6 for y'all. I do believe it is the longest chapter yet. I hope it lives up to your satisfaction and if it did, please leave me a review and if it didn't please leave me a review, but no flames. They make me sad. :(**_

_**Reviews = Dancing Ponies and Rainbows**_


	7. Chapter 7

1_**First of, I really want to thank those that took the time to review...**_

_**camilita, aussietasha, Lily G, mjels, racefh853629, Hazmatt, Nocturnal Rose and chrysalis escapist (x2) you guys rock!**_

_**Second, I realize that the last chapter was a bit graphic and I apologize if I offended anyone. I didn't intend for that to happen. The next chapter might also be a bit graphic, but I don't think this one is. It has mentions of Adam's rough childhood, but not too much detail.**_

_**Third, this chapter hates on Kendall. If you like her, I'm sorry. **_

_**As always, please review and let me know what you think and if you would like anything specific to happen. If that's the case, please PM me. Thanks!**_

_**This chapter goes out to Camilita and chrysalis escapist... this would not have happened without y'all! Thank you so much! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Ross, CSI: NY or any of the recognizable characters. I do own however, own Sapphire and Camille Rose. If you do want to borrow them, please ask nicely. I also don't own the song Just Dance by Lady GaGa. **_

Adam woke up to the sound a ringing phone, loudly playing the song, "_Just Dance_." by Lady GaGa. Scrambling around he found said object and answered before it could wake Sapphire up. He was greeted by a surprised female voice, "Umm...who the heck is this?"

"Adam Ross. Who's this?"

"Camille Rose Redden. And why might I ask are you answering Sapphire's phone at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"That's irrelevant. What I'd like to know is why you are calling her at 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Pfft. She's an early riser, not really a big deal."

"Well, I would like her to sleep especially with the past couple days she has had."

"Why? What happened?"

"When was the last time you talked to Sapphire?"

"A week ago, I went to L.A. on a business trip. Why? What happened to her?"

"That's not really my place to tell. I'll tell her you called. Goodbye Camille." and with that, Adam snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the floor next to the bed. Snuggling back under the covers, he smiled as he felt Sapphire shift her body closer to him.

Adam ran his hand gently over her face, careful not to put pressure on the bruises that marred her pale skin. Sapphire sighed and Adam pulled his hand back, not wanting to wake her up. It was useless though as Sapphire stirred and slurred sleepily, "Mmm...that felt good."

Adam grinned and resumed tracing the contours of her face slowly, taking care to memorize every delicate feature. Sapphire's blue eyes opened and Adam found himself getting lost in them. Adam leaned down and placed a light kiss on Sapphire's lips, trying to restrain himself from devouring her mouth with his own.

Sapphire grinned coyly and pounced on Adam, pinning him underneath her small body. Not that Adam was really trying to get away or anything. Sapphire smiled, "Didja sleep well?"

Adam blushed and nodded, "Sure did. But I was so rudely awaken by your phone. Apparently you are an early riser."

Sapphire grinned, "Lemme guess. Camille?"

"Yea. She's a character."

"She's also my best friend. But everyone calls her Cami."

"Oh, Ok."

"Whatdya say we get up and get dressed and then hang out and do some stuff today?"

"Sounds good. How about you get ready and then we can stop by my place and I'll shower and get changed real quick."

"Perfect. I'll try to be fast."

"No rush. Mac gave me the day off."

At the mention of Mac's name, Sapphire's face turned into a grimace and she frowned. Adam winced, he had forgotten about Mac's little bout of stupidness last night. Well, at least Adam thought that it was stupid. He knew Sapphire's side of the story and he figured he might as well get Mac's side so he wouldn't be prejudice.

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

An hour later, Sapphire was ready to go and Adam was itching to get some coffee in his system. Adam suggested that they stopped by _Alternative Fuel_, hoping that Sapphire would agree to his idea.

Sapphire agreed and they both made their way to the elevator. Five minutes and several kisses later, they got to Adam's Crossfire. Adam opened the door for Sapphire and she slid comfortably into the passenger's side of the car. Walking around the front of the car, Adam stumbled a bit and blushed as Sapphire burst out laughing.

Adam finally made it to the driver's side of the car and got in. Sapphire grinned at the blush that was gracing Adam's cheeks. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "You're so cute when you blush."

Smiling, Adam started the car and blended seamlessly into the steady traffic of the New York morning.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Twenty minutes later, Adam pulled into a parking spot a block away from his favorite coffee shop, _Alternative Fuel_.

Walking around to the passenger's side door, Adam opened and offered his hand to Sapphire, helping her out of the car. She smiled up at him and in a fake English accent said, "Why thank you, kind sir."

Adam blushed again and tried to imitate her voice, "It's mine pleasure madame."

They started walking towards the shop when Sapphire felt Adam slip his hand into hers. She grinned and leaned up on her tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Adam smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

The coffee shop was in sight and Adam could smell the delicious aromas and almost started bouncing on his toes in anticipation. Sapphire giggled, "Eager?"

"Yep. I love coffee. Especially this place. I come here almost every morning before work."

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

They had reached the door, so Adam pushed it open and Sapphire stepped inside the warm coffee shop. Adam took a deep breath and Sapphire did the same, inhaling the different flavors and tastes of the unique blends of coffee.

Adam walked up to the counter with Sapphire following him. The barista turned around to take his order and her face broke into a smile. "Adam! It's so nice to see you again. Would you like your usual?"

Adam blushed, "That'd be great Autumn. Thank you."

She turned to Sapphire, "What can I get for you?"

"Umm...I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped creme and sprinkles."

"Sure. No problem. That'll be $8.53."

Adam pulled out his wallet before Sapphire could protest and quickly laid down the money.

Autumn picked it up, punched it into the cash register and handed him his change. "It'll be done shortly. What's your name Miss?"

"Sapphire."

"Thanks."

"Yea."

Adam looked around the room and found a cozy booth in the corner of the room and led Sapphire towards it. They both sat down on one side and cuddled up against each other. Sapphire leaned up and gave Adam a lingering kiss, much to the dismay of an old lady in the other corner of the room. Adam blushed and murmured an apology under his breath, even though she couldn't hear it.

Just then Autumn called his and Sapphire's name and he motioned for Sapphire to stay seated and he would get their drinks. Walking up to the counter he heard the door bell ring, signaling the entrance of another customer. Looking up, he saw that it was Kendall Novak, the woman who he had deemed the _Ice Bitch_.

He grimaced, maybe if he got back to the booth, she wouldn't see him.

No such luck, Kendall spotted him and her eyes lit up. "ADAM!" she squealed. Adam groaned, this woman had cheated on him, used him to get to one of her ex's and she still expected him to respect her and be her friend.

Adam plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to face the _Ice Bitch_. "Hey Kendall."

"How have you been?"

"Fine." Adam's reply was terse and Kendall picked up on that fact.

"What's wrong? Do you need to relax?" and with that, Kendall ran her hands over his chest and on his shoulders. She looked like she was trying to be seductive, but it came out looking like she was a slut, which she was.

Adam swallowed nervously, surely Sapphire had seen by now. Would she be angry? Pissed? Or what?

Adam chanced a look at the booth in the corner, surprised to see the look on Sapphire's face. She was mad... no... she was seething. She looked like she could physically rip someone's head off, and at the moment, that someone was Kendall Novak.

Sapphire stood up and started stalking towards Adam and Kendall. Oblivious to what was happening behind her, Kendall continued to touch Adam and make him even more uncomfortable.

Adam looked relieved as Sapphire came up, shoving Kendall roughly out of the way and grabbing her hot chocolate. She winked at Adam, "Thanks baby."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to Adam's, fiercely claiming his mouth. Her tongue slid past his lips and caressed his tongue thoroughly. Sapphire pulled away and Adam looked at her, almost dumbstruck.

They were pulled out of their moment by an enraged Kendall. "What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?"

Adam spit out the drink of coffee he had just taken, "YOUR BOYFRIEND? What in the hell gives you the right to call me your boyfriend? You cheated on me. You used me. You never gave a damn about me. So I'll ask you again. What gives you the freaking right to call me you boyfriend?"

Kendall shrunk a little bit and shrugged her shoulders.

Sapphire hugged her body close to Adam and began to speak, "Excuse me Miss Blondie, but this piece of man right here, belongs to me. As in... keep your hands off of him or I will personally kick your ass into next week. Are we clear?"

Kendall snorted. "As if you could take me, shorty."

Adam's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "Guys. Seriously, we are in the middle of the coffee shop. Can you drop this?"

Adam heard a call from the opposite side of the room, from a man who looked to be about 75 years old, "Let'em go. I haven't seen a good fight in a while." The rest of the room cheered in agreement.

Sapphire suddenly snapped out of it, hearing the cheers. She shook her head, "Sorry Adam. I kinda got caught up, can we just go?"

"Yea. C'mon."

They both turned to leave, Adam's arm wrapped around Sapphire's waist when he felt a tug and saw Sapphire stumble to the ground.

He turned around and saw that Kendall had just yanked Sapphire's hair, hard enough to knock her to the ground. Adam bent down and helped Sapphire up, he turned and yelled at Kendall, "Get your hands the hell off of my girlfriend before I have you arrested for assault."

Kendall smirked and acted like she was going to turn around, only to whip one of her 4 inch high heeled boots dangerously close to Sapphire's face.

Sapphire caught her foot mid-swing, bending it painfully. With a quick twist of her leg, Sapphire had Kendall on the ground clutching her ankle. Leaning down, Sapphire's voice took on a dangerous tone. "Did I not make myself clear before? Leave me and Adam the hell alone."

Sapphire stood up and walked back to Adam but not before turning around to Kendall one last time, "Wanna know how I learned to do that?"

Kendall just glared at her, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"My big brother. Your boss, Detective Mac Taylor. See a problem?"

Kendall's eyes widened and her face went into shock. The entire coffee shop broke into applause as Adam and Sapphire walked out the door.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Adam smiled, looking over at Sapphire, asleep in the front seat. After the incident at the coffee shop, Sapphire had told Adam that she just wanted to go back to her apartment and watch movies and lounge around.

Adam was fine with it, he knew Sapphire was exhausted and she needed to sleep.

Pulling up outside the apartment building, Adam turned off the car and gently shook Sapphire, trying to wake her up. "Sapphire?"

She stirred but did not wake, Adam heard her mumble something and grinned. He hadn't realized that she talked in her sleep. Shaking her once more, he heard the words that he had definitely not been expecting, "_I love you, Adam_."

He broke out into a grin and whispered it back, "I love you too, Sapphire."

He realized that she wouldn't remember it, probably the only reason he had the guts to say it. He had been told from a very young age, "_Men don't show emotion. It's a sign of weakness._"

Adam shuddered, trying not to remember his childhood. The painful memories that went along with it. Not just memories, no, he had the scars to prove it. The pain he had endured at the hand of his "father."

Sapphire stirred again and Adam snapped out of his daze, returning to the present. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, scooped Sapphire up in his arms and shut the door with his foot.

The doorman opened the door and Adam smiled and mumbled a thanks at the man. He nodded and went back to his desk. Adam walked over to the elevators and pushed the button. In the couple seconds that he waited, he took the time to admire Sapphire asleep.

She took on an almost childlike quality when she slept. Her face was relaxed and peaceful and she looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

The elevator doors dinged, and Adam stepped inside and pressed the button for the 11th floor. He leaned against the wall, still supporting Sapphire's weight in his hands.

The doors opened on the 11th floor and Adam stepped out, heading towards door 1117. He reached it and realized that he was going to have to be very careful about retrieving Sapphire's keys or he would wake her up.

Adam tucked Sapphire more securely into his embrace and reached around her to dig in her pockets for her keys. He grinned when he felt them and pulled them out slowly. Finding the correct key, Adam slipped it in the keyhole and turned the lock.

Relieved to be back, Adam quickly shut the door and locked it again. Remember the first words Stella had told him on his first day, "_Never leave your door unlocked in New York City._"

Adam had nodded furiously at her words and promised to do just that. Stella had laughed and told him she was kidding, but that he should probably lock the door anyways. Adam had always locked the door after that, no matter what.

He carried Sapphire back to her bedroom and pulled off her jacket and pants. Leaving her in a t-shirt and underwear. He blushed profusely, but knew that Sapphire would be more comfortable.

Adam walked back out of the bedroom and sat in the living room. Leaning back, he relaxed against the couch and thought about what Sapphire had said earlier, while she was dreaming.

_I love you, Adam_.

Those were such big words and they meant so much, she couldn't possibly have been thinking about that. They always say, "Dreams are wants of the unconscious mind."

Maybe she was talking about another Adam. That was it. Adam thought, _I don't see how she could possibly mean me. I'm not someone you fall in love with. I'm just the geeky lab tech, girls don't actually fall for me. _

_My father was right, I am unlovable. Who am I kidding, Sapphire Taylor is a gorgeous, independent woman. What could she possibly see in me?_

Adam started to get more and more nervous, talking himself down. He stood up, ready to bolt for the door, when he remembered the last words his mom had said to him, when he was 6 years old.

"_You are special Adam Dean Ross. And don't you ever, ever let anyone tell you different. You will find someone one day who will love you just as much as you love them. Wait for her, Adam. Don't settle, you will know. I love you, my son._"

Adam froze, his hand reaching halfway for the doorknob. She shook himself and squared his shoulders, he truly believed what his mom had said and those words had gotten him through the long painful nights of his father's endless beatings and harsh words.

Looking down the hallway, Adam saw Sapphire's closed bedroom door and started walking towards it. He opened it and glanced inside, seeing Sapphire sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked over to her side.

His hands glided gently over her face, much like they had done this morning. She mumbled again and Adam strained to hear the words falling from her lips, "_Forever. I want forever with you._"

She hadn't said a name, but Adam certainly hoped she was talking about him. Turning to leave, Adam heard it again, "_I love you, Adam." _But this time there was one more word that made his heart soar. _Ross._

_I love you, Adam Ross._

_**Wow! So this chapter completely got away from me. I didn't intend to go in this direction, at all. I wanted to get Adam's story out there, but I couldn't get it to flow right. Sorry. I'm kind of experiencing writer's block with this story and I'm not sure what to do about it, so things might be a bit topsy-turvy for a while.**_

_**Please Review, it means the world to me and I really, really want to know what you are thinking!!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

1_**Thank you to all that reviewed...**_

_**Nocturnal Rose, racefh853629, ImaSupernaturalCSI, Hawke's is a Hottie, Camilia, Hazmatt and chrysalis escapist; you guys make my day! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm glad that no one was too offended by my Kendall bashing! I'm pretty sure I have issues with her, dont'cha think? **_

_**Warning for this chapter; I am telling Adam's story, or trying to anyways. There will be mentions of child abuse, but I'm going to try really hard not to make it too graphic. I'm not sure how it will turn out though. Just bear with me. There is also a rather large Mac and Adam scene, I hope I wrote it well, I'm kinda nervous about how it worked out. As I said before... WRITER'S BLOCK! It stinks, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**Also, once again; this wouldn't have happened without the awesome chrysalis escapist. I definitely owe this one to you! **_

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to CBS Entertainment and such. Basically... I don't own anything related to CSI: NY. However, I do own Sapphire and would love to keep it that way. If you want to borrow, you must ask nicely. :)**_

_**Another thing I don't own; Extreme Days. Funny movie, though! AJ Buckley is so young in it! I also don't own U of Phoenix. **_

Sapphire woke up disoriented, wondering how the heck she got back in her own bed? Looking around she spotted a note on the bedside table, probably from Adam.__She reached over and grabbed the note, unfolded it and began to read.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty,_

_I hope you had a nice nap_. _I ordered a slice of veggie pizza from AJ's for you_. _It's in the fridge, enjoy_. :)

_I had to run by the crime lab and work some things out_. _I'll call you when I'm heading back_. _I might swing by my place and grab a change of clothes, too_.

_Call me if you need anything_.

_Love,_

_Adam_

Sapphire's heart swelled, he had signed it; _love_. She knew that he probably hadn't even paid attention to what he had signed. He probably did that on everything. No reason to read in to it, no reason at all. But still... Sapphire sighed, _Mac is right, I've got to get a grip on my emotions, this can't be healthy to be feeling this way about Adam_. _It's way too soon, right?_

Sapphire groaned, this was becoming very confusing. She threw back the covers and went to find the piece of veggie pizza that Adam had so kindly got for her.

Popping it in the microwave, Sapphire smiled, thinking back to the coffee shop. When Adam had called her his girlfriend. It sounded so perfect coming from his lips. Given the circumstances weren't great, but still, he had called her his girlfriend.

Hearing the microwave beep, signaling that he piece of pizza was ready to be eaten, Sapphire opened the door and pulled the plate out. Setting it down on the counter, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Picking up her plate, she walked into the living room and set the two items on the coffee table. Turning on the t.v., she laughed when she realized that her favorite movie was on, _Extreme Days_. Sure, it was a little bit juvenile, but it was a barrel of laughs, something that Sapphire needed while she was alone.

Snuggling up with a blanket, Sapphire ate her pizza and let her thoughts drift to what Adam was doing.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Adam was currently waiting outside of Mac's office, glancing around nervously. He had spotted Kendall earlier and she had given him a sickly, sweet grin. A grin that made Adam almost hurl, the way she looked at him now, through the glass walls was enough to literally make him break out in a sweat.

She looked like she knew something Adam didn't and that fact alone made Adam nervous, added to the fact that Mac was currently in his office with all of the blinds drawn, didn't settle his nerves any.

He gathered his courage and knocked on the glass door, hoping to God that Mac didn't shoot him on the spot. Hearing something behind the door, Adam strained his ear and could faintly make out something that sounded like rustling and a lot of frantic talking.

The door was flung open and a very flushed Stella rushed past a very startled Adam. Mac cleared his throat and said, "Come in."

When Mac saw that it was Adam he sighed, relieved. "I thought you were Sinclair. Although I suppose if it was Sinclair he'd be a asshole and just burst in here." Mac mumbled the last part to himself, almost forgetting that Adam was there.

Adam laughed and said, "That sounds like Sinclair."

The tension in the room settled and Mac finally realized that Adam probably wanted to talk about something if he was coming in on his day off. Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to be looking after Sapphire?

As if Adam read his mind, he began to speak, "Sapphire fell asleep on the way back from the coffee shop, so I'd thought I'd run over here real quick. I kinda need to talk you about a little incident."

Mac arched an eyebrow, "Incident?"

Adam nodded, "Actually two incidents."

Mac raised his other eyebrow, "Two incidents? Both involving Sapphire I assume."

"Yea. And one involves you."

Mac was confused, "Me?"

"Last night"

Mac sighed, he had almost forgotten about that. "Last night. Right."

"What happened? I've never heard you so angry." Adam paused, "That is if you don't mind telling me. I mean, you don't have to... I was only trying to get your side of the story." Adam stumbled over his words, losing confidence from the way Mac was glaring at him.

Mac relaxed and exhaled a big breath, looking exhausted, "I have no idea. I just snapped. That's never happened with Sapphire before." Mac paused, considering his next words. "You are the first person she's remotely shown interest in since Jackson. And then the whole thing with her getting attacked. She just doesn't have the best pick in guys. No offense."

Adam nodded, "None taken."

Mac hesitated before continuing, "How much has she told you about Jackson?"

"Everything. How he proposed, he tried to rape her, you saving her, kicking Jackson's ass, the premeditated murder. All of it."

Mac was shocked, Sapphire had never told anyone about that, apart from the detective and himself. "She must really trust you, Adam. She's never told anyone about that."

Adam smiled slightly, "Yea. But Mac, you gotta apologize to her. You should've seen her last night. Your words cut her deep Mac, she was bawling and sobbing. I said your name this morning right after we woke up and she tensed at even the mention of your name."

"I know, I'll apologize. I've got some explaining to do, I'll call her lat... wait just a second. Did you just say after we woke up? As in, together? As in, you slept with my baby sister?" Mac's face had taken on a strange shade of red and there was a vein that seemed to be bulging down the side of his neck.

Adam cowered, but decided that he needed to defend himself. "Yes Mac, as in I slept with your baby sister. Holding her, drying the tears you caused, letting her cry on my shoulder, showing her that I cared, that I would listen and be a friend to her."

Mac calmed down slightly, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach as the words that Adam said hit home. "Sorry. I'm a bit overprotective."

Adam snorted, "A bit?"

Mac glared at him, "Wasn't there another issue that you needed to discuss?"

Adam looked confused before recognition dawned on him, "Oh yea. That."

"What?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ok, so we went to a coffee shop this morning. And I was getting our drinks when Kendall walked in."

Adam paused as Mac's face looked confused, "As in Kendall Novak?" he questioned.

"Yea."

"Ok, so why is that an incident?"

Adam sighed, "Lemme finish. I used to "date" Kendall. I know, lab rules; no inter-office dating and stuff like that, sorry. It was a mistake anyways. She just used me to get to Tony, you know that guy who freakin' worships the ground that Stella walks on."

Mac growled low in his throat at the mention of one of Stella's admirers.

Adam didn't notice. "Anyways, she basically said a bunch of stuff, called me her boyfriend and that kinda pissed me off, so I yelled at her and then Sapphire said something along the lines of Adam is mine and stuff. Then we were gonna leave, both of us realized that we had gotten carried away and were trying to stop it."

Adam paused and Mac spoke, "Ok, so what's the problem?"

"Well when we were leaving Kendall kinda yanked Sapphire's hair so hard she fell down." Mac's face contorted into anger, he mumbled, "She is so fired," under his breath.

"Wait, let me finish. I yelled at her to leave Sapphire and I alone and she turned around, or at least I thought she did. Next thing I know, Kendall swings her foot at Sapphire's face and I seriously thought that the heel on her boot was going to slash across Sapphire's face. But then Sapphire grabbed it and twisted Kendall's ankle and she was on the floor writhing in pain. Did you teach her that, cause that was totally badass. Anyways, she yelled at Kendall some more and then she was like, "Wanna know how I learned to do that?" I swear, if Kendall could've moved, she would've been tearing at Sapphire, the way her eyes looked."

Adam grinned at the next part, "Then she said this, and I about burst out loud laughing at the look on Kendall's face. She said, "My big brother. Your boss, Detective Mac Taylor. See a problem?"

Mac's face broke out in a smirk at the end. "Yes, there will definitely be a problem for Kendall. And yes, I did teach her that. She may be little, but she kicks ass with the best of them."

Adam laughed, while rubbing the spot on his jaw where Sapphire had hit him, "Don't I know it."

Mac's face got serious again though, "Neither one of you were hurt, were you?"

Adam sobered too, "No. We weren't. Can't say the same for Kendall though."

"I really don't give a rat's ass about Kendall or that Tony guy. He better back off of Stella though, with her being preg..." Mac trailed off, hoping that Adam hadn't caught his slip.

Unfortunately for him, he had caught it. Adam looked shocked and whispered, "Stella's pregnant?"

Mac nodded and grinned, "13 weeks."

"Wait, you're the father? Damn..."

Mac smiled, "Yes, I'm the father."

"Wait, so that's why Stella ran outta here all flustered, cuz you guys were... oh man."

Mac shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I don't really think it's any of your business what Stella and I do."

Adam started to say something when his phone started ringing, digging in his pocket he pulled it and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me_._"_

"Hi. Can you hold on for one second?"

"_Sure_._"_

Adam stood up, "Sorry boss. I gotta go. Are you gonna talk to Kendall at all?"

Mac nodded, "I'll take care of it."

Adam gave a small smile, "Thanks and congratulations by the way."

Mac broke out into a grin. "Thanks."

Adam walked out of the office and put the phone back up to his ear. "Sapphire, sorry. I was actually talking to Mac."

"_Oh, am I interrupting?"_

"No. We had just finished up."

"_What did you talk about?"_

"This morning's incident. He's gonna have a chat with Kendall."

"_Thank goodness_._"_

"Was there something you needed or do you just like to hear my voice?" Adam teased playfully.

Sapphire blushed, even though Adam couldn't see her, _"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come back to my place tonight? I thought I could fix Italian and we could watch a movie and chill_._ Does that sound cool to you?"_

"Yea. That'd be fine. Let me swing by my place and get a change of clothes. Well, I mean if that's ok, I don't want you to assume I expect anything...not that I don't find you attractive...but you're Mac's little sister, and oh man, he'd kill me and I like being alive very much...and..."

"_ADAM! Calm down_. _It's fine, stop by your place and get a change of clothes_. _I'll start dinner and whenever you get here is fine_."

"Ok, thanks."

"_Yea, it's not a problem_. _Besides, I make a mean spagetti and meatballs_._"_

Adam laughed, "I'm sure you do, and I can't wait to taste it for myself. I'll try to be over in about an hour or so. Does that work?"

"_That's perfect_. _I'll see you in about an hour_."

"Bye Sapphire."

"_Bye Adam_._"_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

True to his word, Adam showed up on Sapphire's an hour later. He knocked and heard Sapphire yell out "It's open."

Adam frowned, that wasn't something you ever said in New York City, even if you were expecting someone.

He opened the door and then shut it softly behind him. Calling out, "Sapphire?"

"In the kitchen."

Adam made his way to the kitchen, setting his overnight bag down in the living room. He found Sapphire swaying her hips to a song that he didn't recognize and his breath caught in his throat at the simple beauty she represented.

She had on dark jeans and was wearing a t-shirt that said, "Kiss Me. I'm Irish." Adam snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I might just have to obey your shirt."

Sapphire giggled softly, "That was the intention." She snuck a quick kiss from Adam and went back to preparing the salad.

"Adam, can you get the glasses from that cabinet over there." Sapphire instructed Adam, by pointing to a tall cabinet.

"Sure. How do you even reach these?"

Sapphire blushed and mumbled, "I have a step stool."

"I guess that's good. Why don't you just move them lower?"

"I usually don't use those glasses, only when I have company. But I do keep the plates and bowls where I can reach them."

Adam laughed, "You truly are an unique individual. Now, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Nope. I set the table, made the spaghetti and meatballs, the garlic bread is in the oven warming and I'm just now finishing the salad. I guess if you want, you could get the bread out of the oven and put it on the table. The hot pads are over there." Sapphire pointed to a drawer across the kitchen.

Adam got the hot pads out and put them on, making Sapphire giggle at him. Opening the oven door, Adam pulled the bread out and set it on top of the oven. He closed the door and then picked up the bread and went to set it on the table.

Sapphire followed behind him and set the salad down as well. Going back into the kitchen, she returned with the spaghetti and meatballs. Laughing at Adam's eager expression she set it down and took her seat, opposite of Adam.

"Sapphire, this looks so good. I can't wait to try it all."

"Go ahead. Dig in."

Adam obeyed eagerly, scooping a heaping helping of spaghetti on his place along with a helping of salad and a couple slices of garlic bread. Taking a bite of spaghetti, Sapphire held her breath, waiting for his opinion.

She almost burst out laughing when he moaned, "Oh my God. Babe, this is amazing."

Sapphire blushed at the pet name that Adam used, "Thanks. It's my mom's old recipe. I also have one for lasagna. I'll have to make it for you sometime."

"That'd be awesome. I can't cook to save my life, so I pretty much live on takeout and when Stella occasionally brings Greek food to the lab."

"Well it's a good thing you have me now." Sapphire paused at the serious look on Adam's face.

"It is a good thing I have you." Adam's eyes were thick with unshed tears and his voice was tight with emotion.

Sapphire set down her fork and got up out of her chair. She crossed the table and stood in front of Adam's chair, he scooted back and Sapphire sat on his lap, straddling his legs, facing him.

"Adam."

Adam looked down, not meeting Sapphire's eyes. Afraid that she was going to laugh at him for almost crying. His father had beat into him at an early age that you never showed emotion, it was unheard of. You just didn't do it.

"Adam." Sapphire tried again, gently placing her fingers under his chin she lifted his head, level with her own.

"Look at me." she gently instructed.

Adam's eyes raised from their downcast position and met Sapphire's blue orbs. "Huh?" Adam's voice broke with emotion.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you are thinking, ok? I want to know what's going on in that handsome head of yours. Let me in, Adam, please. Let me in." Sapphire pleaded the last part, begging him to understand that she wanted to know him better.

"I'm thinking this can't be real. There isn't really a beautiful woman on my lap right now. A beautiful woman telling me that she wants to know the real me. A woman who deserves so much more than I can give her, someone who isn't broken." Adam was sobbing, clutching onto Sapphire for dear life.

Sapphire's heart broke, this is what Mac had told her about. Mac knew little of Adam's background, only that he had been abused as a child by his father and that his mother had died when he was only six years old.

"This is real Adam. I'm here. You're here. We're here. Together." Sapphire laced her fingers with Adam's and squeezed, showing him that she was there for him, that she was ready to listen.

Adam's lip quivered and he squeezed Sapphire's hand back. He let go then and wrapped his arms around Sapphire. He started to hug her tightly, but then he remembered her bruises. He pulled back quickly, gently caressing her bruised skin and spoke quietly, "I know how it feels to be covered in bruises. I don't want to cause you more pain."

Sapphire nearly cried at Adam's confession, "C'mon. Let's go change and we can get in bed and talk. I'll do the dishes in the morning."

Adam nodded as Sapphire climbed off of his lap. He followed suit and got up out of the chair to go into the living room to grab his bag. Sapphire followed him in and grabbed his hand and she led him back to her bedroom.

"You can change in here. I'll go into the bathroom and get ready."

Adam gave her a small smile and nodded, "Thanks." he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

Sapphire smiled back, "It's nothing. I'll be right back." Adam nodded again and quickly stripped his clothes off and got into his flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt that said AC/DC on the front.

He climbed into Sapphire's bed, reveling in the smell that overwhelmed him. Sapphire's scent; a mix of vanilla and mint. He breathed it in, taking comfort in the unique blend.

Sapphire came back out wearing her usual black yoga pants and a white camisole. Her skin was still bruised, but Adam could see that it was starting to heal and instead of a deep purple it was turning more of yellowish-purple mix.

Climbing under the covers, Sapphire snuggled into Adam's warm embrace and tucked her toes under his legs, trying to warm them up. Adam yelped, "Your toes are cold, sweetie."

Sapphire grinned at the use of another pet name, "I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel special."

Adam smiled a small smiled, "You are special, don't ever doubt that."

Sapphire nodded and leaned up to give Adam a kiss. Their mouths met and once again, she was blown away at the perfectness of the moment. Reveling in the feeling of her mouth against Adam's, Sapphire deepened the kiss. Both moaned and Sapphire pulled away before things could progress too far.

Adam groaned as Sapphire pulled away and muttered under his breath, "Dang it, I was hoping you had forgotten."

Sapphire shook her head no. "Adam, I want to know about you. That involves your past."

Adam cringed, "Sapphire. You really don't want to know my past. It's not a pretty one."

Sapphire's face hardened, making her look like Mac when he was angry, "Why won't you let me in, Adam?"

Adam shrugged and whispered, "It's hard for me to show emotion and I know if I go down that road, I won't be able to stop, and I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me...and I can't even imagine my life without you now...and...and..." Adam broke off into uneven sobs.

Sapphire felt tears pooling in her eyes, "Adam. You have me. I'm not going anywhere. Tell me, take me down that road with you, lean on me, let me in."

Adam's eyes cleared and he focused in on Sapphire, "k."

Sapphire hugged tight Adam, despite the protest of pain she felt. She ignored it, this was about Adam right now.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you feel comfortable."

Adam smiled, "My mom."

Sapphire nodded, encouraging him to contine, "Tell me about her, Adam."

"She was an amazing mother. I loved her with all of my heart. Her name was Kathleen, but everyone one called her Kathy. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and she was always so happy. I'd never seen her mad or sad once, she was my idol."

"She sounds amazing Adam."

Adam nodded, "She was. My father was a great man, when he was with my mom, his name was Kevin. I'd never seen two people more in love, they truly gave meaning to the phrase, "Other half of my soul." When I was really little my mom would always tell me that I would find someone who would make me as happy as my dad made her."

"I always shook my head and said, "Nuh uh mommy. You and daddy are too perfect." Then she would laugh and say, "One day you will." I was only about 4 or so then. When I turned 6, they asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I said that I wanted a little brother or sister."

Adam's posture stiffened and he froze, Sapphire rubbed his back and held him close while he continued with the story.

"My mom told me that they would talk to the stork and see what they could do. I was estatic, I thought that I might get a brother or sister. That was the only thing I wanted that year, nothing else. When my birthday came around I sprang out of bed and ran into my parents room. I found my mom in their bathroom, throwing up and my dad was holding her hair back."

"I was so confused. Why was mommy sick on my birthday?"

Sapphire smiled, "She was pregnant, wasn't she?"

Adam nodded, "She was. They explained to me that mom was going to have a baby and I was so happy and everything was so perfect."

Adam stopped, tears leaking out of his eyes, and his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. Sapphire cradled him into her embrace and tried to show him comfort, whispering words in his ear and holding him tight to her body.

Adam continued with a rough voice, "I was so happy that I got what I wanted. They even let me go to the doctor's appointments and everything. I was going to have a little sister. My parents even agreed to let me name her. I picked Brooklyn Faith and they both loved it."

"A couple months later, I remember my teacher pulled me out of class and I was so afraid that I was in trouble, but she told me that my dad was coming to get me because my mom had gone into labor."

"I was so excited, both my parents had tried to explain to me what happened when babies were born and while I didn't quite understand it, I knew that I was going to meet my sister soon."

"My dad picked me up and drove me to the hospital, where an aunt was with my mom. She was having complications and the doctors were going to perform a C-Section on her. But she refused until she got to see me."

"I remember going in and I was wearing scrubs and a mask and they were all to big for me, but I wanted to see my mom, so I put them on and my dad took me in there. She was so pale and she looked horrible, I was so scared. I walked over to her side and she gave me a weak hug and said these words; _You are special Adam Dean Ross_. _And don't you ever, ever let anyone tell you different_. _You will find someone one day who will love you just as much as you love them_. _Wait for her, Adam_. _Don't settle, you will know_. _I love you, my son_._"_

Adam was sobbing again, "Those were the last words she ever said to me. She died during the C-Section and my baby sister was born stillborn. My dad was crushed, he blamed me for everything. If I hadn't wanted a sibling so bad, my mom wouldn't have died. He was right, it was all my fault, I was the reason my mom died."

Sapphire was shocked, "NO! Adam, you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Adam kept repeating to himself, "It's my fault. I'm a bad boy. It's all my fault."

Sapphire shook Adam's shoulders, "Adam. Adam. Adam. Listen to me. This isn't your fault."

But Adam wouldn't stop, he just kept repeating the heartbreaking words. Finally Sapphire resorted to drastic measures, she kissed him. Throwing all of her passion and love into that kiss, she parted Adam's lips and tried to show him what she was feeling.

Adam pulled back and Sapphire felt the sting of rejection hit her hard. She hung her head and felt the traitor tears gliding down her face. Shaking off the hurt, Sapphire looked into Adam's eyes and was shocked to see the same emotions mirrored in them.

Adam's eyes were wide with tears glistening on the surface. He stared deep into Sapphire's eyes and she felt like he was peering into her soul, the way his orbs were locked on her own. Suddenly Adam broke into a full-fledged smile and he flung himself into Sapphire's arms, repeating a different mantra this time.

"It's not just me."

Sapphire pulled back confused, "What are you talking about Adam."

Adam stopped and brought his face level to Sapphire's. Stopping mere centimeters away from her lips, Adam's breath gently fanned Sapphire's overheated skin. Then he placed the most gentlest kiss on her lips and Sapphire realized what he had been talking about. There was nothing but love in this kiss.

The raw emotion bubbled up in Sapphire's throat and a choked sob broke their kiss. Sapphire hugged Adam close, and she whispered, "I love you."

She looked up and saw that Adam was crying too, "I love you too Sapphire." This brought on a new wave of tears and both of them held onto each other and cried, tears of joy and tears of sadness.

Their tears subsided and Adam pulled away to place a kiss on Sapphire's forehead. "I think I can finish now."

Sapphire nodded her encouragement, "Whenever you're ready."

"My dad went into a depression after that. He didn't talk to me, he didn't fix me food, didn't do my laundry. I was basically a six year old orphan. It was up to me to make my lunches, do my homework, learn how to do laundry. Everything. The only way we ever had only food in the house was my elderly neighbor, Mrs. Haunter."

"It had been about six months and I came home from school one day to find the house completely torn apart. I thought that we had been robbed or something had happened to my dad. I ran through the house screaming my dad's name andfound him sitting on his bed with a shotgun pointed at the door."

Sapphire stiffened and waited for Adam to continue.

"I just froze in the doorway. I didn't know what to do. My dad just stared at me, a shell of the man he used to be. He stood up, with the shotgun still trained on me and started walking towards me. The next thing out of his mouth was the first thing he had said to me since my mom had died. _Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you right now_. _You took away to only thing that mattered to me_."

"I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind. _Mommy said that I mattered to her_. That was the wrong thing to say. He threw the shotgun across the room and then he slapped me across the face. I was scrawny boy and it sent me flying out into the hallway. I tried to get up again, but he hit me again and this time it knocked me down the stairs. I had a dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs and 2 broken fingers from that fall."

"My dad told me that if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I believed him. I didn't dare tell anyone."

Sapphire was sobbing and Adam's face was void of all emotion as he continued, "This continued until I was 16, for 10 years he beat me. Blaming me for everything that went wrong. If I overcooked the steak or if I put the wrong kind of dressing out on the table. Anything he could find an excuse for. By the time I was 16 I had broken all of my ribs and all of my fingers had been broken. My left leg has been broken 3 times and my right has been broken twice. Both of my shoulders were dislocated and both of my arms had been broken 3 times."

"The only thing that never got injured was my face. He never touched me there."

Sapphire's eyes were red and puffy from Adam's painful memories, "Adam. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too. No child, hell, no one should ever have to go through that. It was hell on earth."

Sapphire was curious as to how he did get out and she asked, "Adam, how did you get away from him."

Adam paused, "My dad had been drinking and he came to pick me up from school for some reason. I didn't want to ride with him, but I knew it would be worse if I tried to refuse him, so I got in the car. He immediately started yelling at me, how I hadn't folded the clothes right. I tried to tune him out as usual, but he punched my jaw and that got my attention, because he never touched my face."

"I turned to look at him and I realized that he had ran a red light and a semi-truck was racing straight towards us. I screamed and then it hit us. I don't remember what happened, but I know that I woke up and I could hear people screaming and everyone was yelling. I looked over and my dad's body had flown through the windshield. I knew he was dead, so I didn't try to save him or anything. I somehow got the door open and climbed out. I didn't have a scratch on me."

Sapphire's breath caught.

"I looked up at the sky and said, _Thanks, mom_. Then I turned to the car and I yelled at my dead father, _I hope you rot in hell, you son of a bitch_. I walked away from the accident and no one bothered to follow me. When I finally got home, Mrs. Hautner was on her porch and she got up and came out to meet me on the sidewalk."

"She said, _Adam, would you like to live with me?_ I just broke down in her arms. I think that she knew all along about my father, I said yes and I lived with her until I was 24 and had gotten through school at the University of Phoenix."

Sapphire released the breath that she had been holding, "Wow. Adam. I have no idea what to say."

Adam nodded understandingly, "Most people don't. Then again, you're only the second person I've ever told that too."

Sapphire blinked, "Who was the other person?"

Adam blushed, "Mrs. Hautner."

Sapphire giggled, "Oh. I'm very honored that you trust me enough to share your past with me."

"Sapphire, I don't only trust you. I love you."

Sapphire's breath caught again, she knew that she had fallen hard and fast and she was hoping that Adam felt the same and was glad to hear the words. "I love you too Adam."

She leaned in and gave him a soft, lingering kiss that had them both panting when they pulled apart from each other.

Sapphire wiggled her body closer to Adam and they both sighed in contentment when she found the perfect fit.

Adam leaned over and gave Sapphire another kiss. "I've got to work in the morning. I'll try not to wake you up."

Sapphire shook her head, "No, wake me up. I want to say goodbye, besides; I'm an early riser, remember?"

Adam laughed, "I'd forgotten. You might even get up before me."

"We'll see. G'night Adam."

"Night, Sapphire. I love you."

Sapphire smiled in the darkness, "I love you too." and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, with Adam following in her footsteps.

_**Hey y'all! So, again with the whole writer's block thing; I've got it back and I feel like I'm going to disappoint my readers and reviewers. So it would be much appreciated if you would let me know your thoughts on how I did.**_

_**Please, please review and give me your opinion!!! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**iheartcsinewyork**_


	9. Chapter 9

1_**Thanks to all that reviewed...**_

_**foxg2rl7, ImaSupernaturalCSI, Hazmatt, Camilita, Nocturnal Rose, chrysalis escapist, Lily G and mjels. You guys are AMAZING!! Special shout out to chrysalis escapist! **_

_**I know you guys are probably tired of hearing me complain about my writer's block and I really appreciate y'all putting up with my whining. So here's an extra thanks to all that boosted my confidence! THANKS!! **_

_**I'm pleased with the response that I got with Adam's story and I hope that it lived up to all of your expectations. I am planning on writing a bit lighter stuff for a while at least, cool the drama down, for the moment. This chapter also has a bit more team interaction, so let me know what you think of that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, Adam Ross or any recognizable character. (Sorry, couldn't think of a snappy disclaimer, dang it!) I do own Sapphire and Camille, so leave them be. Unless you ask nicely to borrow them. :)**_

_**P.S. I think I made up the restaurant Yellowstone, but if by some miracle it does exist, don't sue me, because I had no idea. I also don't own Sullivan's. Another I don't own is the James Bond stuff. **_

Adam rolled over and stopped abruptly at the body that was blocking his path. Smiling, he hugged Sapphire tighter and reveled in the feeling of their bodies being so close. Sapphire shifted closer and Adam smiled as she started talking in her sleep again.

_Yes, Yes, Yes_. _Yes I will_.

Adam hadn't heard her say that yet and he definitely wasn't sure what it meant. Catching a glimpse at the clock, he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. Being late definitely wouldn't impress Mac and that was something that Adam was going to have to work extra hard on.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam came rushing out of the bathroom. Frantically looking around for his shoes, he was surprised to see 10 pink toenails standing in front of him. Looking up, he saw Sapphire standing with her hip cocked, holding his shoes.

"Looking for these, babe?" Sapphire questioned with an eyebrow raised, making her look almost identical to Mac.

Adam's smile was sheepish, "Yep. Thanks. I've gotta go or I'll be late and I really, really don't want Mac to kill me."

Sapphire groaned, "When are you going to get over the fact that Mac isn't going to kill you?"

"Not while I'm dating his baby sister."

"Well that's gonna be a hell of a long time then."

"Count on it."

Sapphire smiled, "You are so cheesy."

Adam blushed, "You know you love it."

"No."

Adam's smile fell, but then Sapphire spoke again, "I love you."

Adam's smile was back full force, "I love you too."

Sapphire leaned up and stood on her tiptoes to reach Adam's mouth. Giving him a quick, passionate kiss she broke it off and swatted his butt, "Get going, don't want Mac to kill ya."

Adam's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head no, "Adam. You seriously need to lighten up."

Adam scowled, "That was mean."

Sapphire shook her head, "No, that was funny. You just need to learn to take a joke. Loosen up a bit."

Adam huffed out an annoyed breath, "Whatever."

Sapphire giggled and led Adam to the door. "Seriously you need to go. Call me when you get the chance."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"See ya later." and Adam was out the door and Sapphire was once again left alone in her apartment. She thought about what she was going to do and decided to call Camille and see if she was free.

She hadn't gotten to see her best friend since Cami had gotten back from L.A. Picking up her phone, she punched speed dial number 3 and waited for someone to pick up.

"Oh my GOD! You have got some serious explaining to do, young lady!" was how Sapphire was greeted.

"Geez, talk a little louder please, I don't think London heard you."

Camille laughed, "Sorry. But seriously, I called you at 7 in the morning and a dude answers. That is worth some explaining. We need to have a spa day."

"Not today. How about we have lunch?"

Cami huffed, "Fine."

"I'll meet you at Yellowstone at 1:30. Sound good?"

"Yep. See ya then."

"Goodbye Cami."

"Later Sapphire"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Adam rushed into work with two minutes to spare. Hurrying into the lobby, he noticed that Sheila was back. Trying to ignore her, he hustled into the elevator and pushed the button for the 35th floor.

Stepping out of the elevator car, Adam immediately went to Mac's office and was about to go in, but stopped when he heard Mac's raised voice coming from within.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't encourage Sapphire to press charges? Family comes first, Kendall, I don't expect you to understand that_, _but it does_. _I_ _will not once hesitate to take anyone out who threatens my sister_, _and right now, that someone is you_.

Kendall muttered something that Adam couldn't understand, but then he heard Mac's outraged voice again.

_Don't you dare try to blame this on Adam_. _He has a heart 3 times bigger than you and he is the only person I trust with Sapphire, if you have a problem with him, you take it up with him, not me_. _The only reason I haven't fired you yet is because we are short handed in the lab and can't afford to hire anyone else_.

Mac paused and continued again,

_You are suspended for 2 weeks, pending on whether Sapphire presses charges or not_. _I really hope you grow up, Kendall_. _See you in two weeks_. _You are dismissed_.

Adam quickly rushed away, hoping to avoid a possible confrontation with Kendall. No such luck.

She sought him out in the AV Lab, going over a security tape that their victim was seen on, a couple minutes before death.

Kendall slammed the door opened and Adam flinched, "You and your little bitch of a girlfriend better watch your back."

Adam finally decided that he had enough of Kendall, standing up, he began to speak in a tone that no one had ever heard Adam use before, "Her name is Sapphire. Not a little bitch. No, that would be your title. I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around Kendall. You seriously need to grow up and stop making everyone else around you feel small. The next two weeks of my life are going to be so much better, because I won't have to look at you. Goodbye Kendall."

Kendall stormed away in a huff and the entire lab started clapping at Adam's performance. Adam looked over at Mac, hoping that he wasn't too upset with him. However, Mac looked like he was fighting a smile. Mac caught Adam looking and gave him a brief nod, as if to say, "well done."

Then Flack came in the AV Lab and in true Flack manner, almost shouted, "Damn Ross. You finally grew a pair. I can't wait to meet Sapphire officially. You've seriously changed."

Adam scowled, "Thanks Flack. Now, did you need something or did you just come to bug me?"

Flack laughed, "Chill dude. I wanted to see if ya wanted to come down to Sullivan's after shift. Sapphire can come too."

Adam smiled, "I'll call her, but I think we can come. Who else is going?"

"I know Messer and Linds are coming. I haven't asked Doc or Mac and Stella yet."

"Ok. I'll let you know if Sapphire and I can come."

"'k. Later, man."

After Flack left, Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Sapphire's number. Pressing talk, he waited for her to pick up the phone.

"_Hey babe_. _What's up?"_

"Can't I just call you for the heck of it?"

"_I suppose so, just wanted to hear my voice, huh?" _Sapphire's voice took on a teasing tone.

"Yea, that's it. Just kidding, I did have a reason for calling. Flack wanted to know if you wanted to come down to Sullivan's after shift and meet the whole team. You've met Stella and kind of met Flack, but Danny and Lindsay will be there too."

"_That sounds good_. _Do you think it'd be ok if I invited Cami? I haven't gotten to see her in a long time and we are meeting for lunch, but I have a feeling we won't be done talking yet_."

"I'm sure that's fine. I just tell Flack to add another person to the group."

"_Thanks sweetie_. _What time do we need to be there?"_

"How about eight o'clock? Does that sound good?"

"_Sounds perfect_. _Can't wait_._"_

"Me neither. I'll see you there."

"_Bye Adam_. _Love you_._"_

Despite himself, Adam couldn't help but break out in a smile, "I love you too."

The moment was ruined as once again, Flack came through the door. "Damn Ross. You are so whipped."

Adam snapped his phone shut and scowled at the tall Detective, "Shut up."

"Whatever, so you guys in?"

"Yea. Sapphire said she's bringing a friend too."

Flack's grin widened, "If she's as hot as Sapphire we are certainly in for a treat."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"What? She is hot."

"Geez Flack. Shut up!"

"Whatever Ross. I'll see ya at Sullivan's around 8."

"Fine. Leave please."

"'Imma going. Keep yer pants on."

Adam rolled his eyes, Flack was a great guy, but sometimes he could be a tad bit annoying. Sighing, he went back to work as his thoughts drifted to Sapphire.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Stupid, stupid shoe. I hate you." Sapphire resisted the urge to throw it against the wall. Instead she took a big deep breath and tried to calm down.

She had spent 15 minutes looking for her favorite pair of flip flops, only to find that the strap had gotten caught somewhere and it was now torn. Maybe someone was trying to tell her it wasn't a smart idea to wear flip flops in the dead of winter.

Settling on a pair on Nike Shox, Sapphire grabbed her jacket, phone, keys and purse before heading out the door to meet Camille.

10 minutes later, Sapphire burst through the door of Yellowstone, a quaint little café that she and Camille frequented often.

Scanning the room for her best friend, Sapphire spotted her in "their booth." They came here so often the entire staff knew them and they always sat in the same spot; the booth in the back corner of the room, so they could talk without being interrupted.

Camille looked up and saw that Sapphire had entered the shop and stood up to greet her.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

Sapphire grimaced, "Hello to you too." she said dryly.

"Sorry. Seriously, what happened?"

"I promise I'll explain it all."

"Ok, ready to order?"

"Yep."

Camille caught the attention of one of the waiter's and just nodded. Each time they came in, they both ordered the exact same thing and the staff knew it, so they didn't need to waste time telling them.

Camille looked expectantly at Sapphire, "Well?"

Sapphire groaned, "Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning you moron."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Just get on with the story, woman."

So Sapphire started to regale the tales of the past few days as Camille listened intently. Beginning with the attack and how Adam came to her rescue, ending with last night and how Adam shared his background with her.

Camille whistled, low and long, "Dang girl. You've got it bad for Adam. He seems so perfect for you."

Sapphire gave a weak smile, "That's exactly what I thought about Jackson. Look where that ended up."

Camille shook her head, "No, no negative thoughts. Besides, Mac knows Adam and if Mac is letting him date you, he's got to be a great guy."

Sapphire pondered that thought for a minute, "That's true. Besides, I've never felt so strongly for any guy. Jackson included and I was about to marry that guy. Imagine what's going to happen with Adam."

"No kidding."

"Alright enough about me. Tell me about L.A."

"Not much to tell. It was all business."

"Are you telling me you were in the City of Angels and didn't manage to hook up with a hottie?"

"Not this time. I'm starting to look for something more serious."

Sapphire looked appalled, "What?"

Camille grinned, "Don't give me that look, missy. I'm serious Sapphire, I really want to find that one guy. Just like you found Adam."

"Ok. Good luck. I'll have to screen him and make sure he's good enough for you though."

"Fine. But I want to meet this Adam."

"That reminds me. Before I left, Adam called and said that the team is going out for drinks after shift. He wanted to know if I wanted to come and I said yes and that I would invite you. Wanna go?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Cool. We are meeting at Sullivan's at 8."

"I'll be there."

Sapphire caught a glance at the clock and started panicking when she realized that she and Camille had been talking for over 4 hours.

"Damn. It's already 5:30. I've gotta go get ready."

Camille looked at her like she was crazy, "Seriously, Little Miss I Can Get Ready in 10 Minutes?"

Sapphire scowled at Camille, "It's the first time I'm officially meeting my boyfriend's and my brother's colleagues. I want to look nice."

Camille almost squealed, "Let me help, please, please, please."

Sapphire sighed, "Fine. No hooker make up."

Camille huffed out an annoyed breath, "Whatever. I do not make you look like a hooker."

Sapphire grinned, "The last time you took me clubbing it took me 15 minutes to scrub the crap off my face."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go."

Signaling for the check, they each paid for their meals and then they were on their way back to Sapphire's apartment.

Finally the girls reached door 1117 and Sapphire unlocked it. Sapphire shrugged her coat off and hung it up by the door.

Camille practically dragged Sapphire down the hall to her bedroom and into her walk in closet.

"Ok, so you're meeting your brother's and boyfriend's colleagues. What to wear, what to wear?"

"How about a pair of dark wash jeans and that red wrap sweater that you say looks absolutely stunning on me?"

"Sapphire," Camille whined, "I'm supposed to be helping you."

"Whatever, Ms. Fashionista. What should I wear?"

"Ok, how about that red wrap sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans and black boots."

"I just said... never mind." Sapphire quit arguing, knowing that it was pointless.

"Ok, go shower and then get dressed and then I'll work on your hair and makeup."

"Fine. Please try not to break anything."

Camille grinned, "I'll try not to."

Thirty minutes later, Sapphire came out of her bedroom, showered and dressed and ready to be poked and prodded to perfection.

"Camille? Come work your magic."

"I'll be there in a second."

Camille came back into the bedroom and practically shoved Sapphire back into the bathroom. Sapphire stumbled a bit, but finally sat down on the chair that she had placed in front of the mirror.

Camille started talking, "Ok, do you want your hair up or down?"

"Up, we're gonna be at a bar, I don't want it getting in the way."

"Alrighty."

Fifteen minutes later, Sapphire's hair had been teased into an cute updo that left a few tendrils framing her face.

"I love it. Now, keep the make up minimal, please."

"Fine. Close your mouth, your eyes and shut up."

Sapphire giggled, "Ok."

Ten minutes later, Sapphire looked at herself in the mirror and was definitely pleased at what she saw. Camille had used some type of miracle foundation that almost completely erased her bruises and her eyes were highlighted by a thin dusting of blue shadow that complimented her eye color perfectly.

"I love it. I look pretty freakin' fantastic."

"I know, I'm amazing. Now, you have to come back to my place to help me get ready. We still have an hour to kill."

"Fine, let me grab my stuff and we can go."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

An hour later Sapphire and Camille walked through the doors of Sullivan's and scanned the room for a familiar face.

Sapphire spotted Adam waving frantically from a big table in the back. He was surrounded by at least 4 people. She started walking towards the table but noticed that Camille wasn't following her. No, Camille's eyes were glued to a tall man that was at the bar.

Sapphire grabbed Camille's had and gave her a tug. "C'mon Cami. They are all looking at me like I've got a mentally challenged friend."

Camille snapped out of her daze, "What? Oh sorry. Let's go."

They wove their way through the crowd and finally made it to the table where Adam and Mac were seated.

Sapphire took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before greeting Adam with a quick kiss on the lips. Adam looked flustered and Mac looked a little angry, but then Stella laid a hand on his arm and he immediately smiled again.

Adam decided to start the introductions, "Guys, this is Sapphire Taylor. My girlfriend."

Sapphire gave a small smile and waved, "Hey y'all."

"Sapphire, this is Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. Flack's over at the bar getting drinks. You of course already know Mac and Stella."

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Camille."

Camille gave a wave as well, "Hi. Nice to finally meet you. Especially you Adam, I've heard a lot about you."

Adam's blush was barely noticeable in the dark bar, but Sapphire sent him and wink and he grinned back at her.

Just then a tall, dark haired Detective decided to make his presence known. "I've got the drinks!"

Cheers where heard from all around the table.

Sapphire turned around and noticed that it was the guy that Camille had been staring at before. She vaugely remembered him coming to the hospital to get her statement, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire Taylor."

"Flack. Detective Don Flack."

Sapphire giggled, "That's very James Bond. You should hang with Camille, she's a huge James Bond fan."

Flack's attention quickly shifted to Camille, "Really?"

"Yea. He's so badass."

"Who was your favorite?"

"Daniel Craig. No question."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Pierce Brosnan all the way."

Sapphire tuned them out as they started to get into a heated argument over who played James Bond better. She knew that once Camille got started, there wasn't any stopping her.

Sapphire slid into booth next to Adam, trying to get comfortable. Adam shifted a little bit and Sapphire immediately molded to his side, she leaned up and placed another kiss on Adam's lips. Only this one wasn't as quick as the other one.

Adam pulled away as soon as he heard Mac's low growl. Sapphire turned and shot a glare towards her older brother.

She settled on lacing her fingers through Adam's and giving him another quick kiss on the lips. "How was work?"

"Fine. Did you have a good lunch with Cami?"

"Yes. We got so carried away, but we finally got caught up."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "You know the answer to that. You."

Adam laughed, "I know, I just wanted you to admit it."

"I talk about you every chance I get."

Adam blushed again, "I love talking about you too."

Flack interupted, "Okay you two. Enough with the mushy- mushy."

Both Sapphire and Adam blushed and said "Shut up!" at the exact same time.

Sapphire wanted to get to know the team better, so she turned to Danny and Lindsay.

"I've heard a little bit here and there about you two. I know that Danny is a native New Yorker and Lindsay is from Montana. Anything else?"

Danny shrugged, "Not much to know."

Sapphire started to speak again when she saw the light glint off of Danny's left hand. "You're married?" This was news, neither Adam or Mac had mentioned it.

Danny grinned proudly, "Three years. To this wonderful woman right here." he gestured to Lindsay on his other side.

"Wow. Congratulations."

Lindsay finally spoke, "Thank you. We've also got twin 2 year olds."

Sapphire smiled, "I absolutely adore kids. What are their names?"

Lindsay answered with a proud smile, "Aldabella Delana and Dante Antonio."

"Wow. Aldabella, that's beautiful."

Lindsay smirked, "Literally." at Sapphire's confused look, she continued, "Aldabella is beautiful in Italian. We both wanted something that was unique and honored Danny's Italian heritage. We call her Bella for short."

"How cute. I can't wait to meet them, and if you ever need me to babysit them, give me a call."

Lindsay looked genuinely surprised, "That's really nice. Thank you so much."

Sapphire grinned, "No problem."

Sapphire turned her attention to Stella, curious as to how the curly-haired woman was dealing with being pregnant. She gently touched Stella's arm, interrupting a conversation between her and Mac.

Sapphire waved off Mac's complaint, Sapphire whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Stella grinned, "I'm good. The morning sickness has settled a bit. I appreciate you whispering, we are telling the team tonight. I can't wait to spring this on them."

"They are certainly in for a treat. Do they even know that you are dating?"

Stella pulled her left hand out from under the table, "Engaged."

Sapphire gasped, "When did this happen?"

Stella giggled softly, "He asked me right before we left the lab."

Sapphire frowned, "You mean he asked you in the lab? Like no romantic stuff?"

Stella laughed out loud at that, "Have you ever known your brother to be a romantic?"

Sapphire laughed as well, "That's true. Not really."

"Anyways. It was perfect. I'm so happy."

"Good. You deserve it. I know you've had a bit of a rocky past."

Stella's smile faded a bit and she looked up at Mac, "Yes, but he's been there every single step and I couldn't be more thankful."

Sapphire nodded, "He's a good, solid man to lean on."

Stella agreed under her breath, "That he his."

Mac leaned down, "Are you two talking about me again?"

Sapphire scoffed, "Conceited much? Everything has to be all about you."

Mac laughed, "Whatever."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and was about to think of a snappy comeback when she felt a familiar hand on her arm. She turned to see Adam leaning towards her. "Yes."

Adam blushed, "Nothing, I was just admiring you in red. You look absolutely stunning."

Camille piped up, "Thanks, I picked it out."

Sapphire grumbled under her breath, "Whatever."

Adam laughed and Sapphire was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Mac clearing his throat. "Guys, Stella and I have an annoucement to make."

The table got quiet and then Stella put her left hand on top of the table and Lindsay squealed, "Oh my God! You're engaged."

Stella nodded and laughed as Lindsay grabbed her hand and admired her ring.

"Mac, you did awesome. That ring is gorgeous."

Mac nodded at blushed at the praise, "Thanks. But that's not all the news." he pulled a picture out of his jacket and laid it on the table.

It was Danny who spoke this time, "I recognize those. Congratulations to you both."

Flack craned his neck, "What is it?"

Camille swatted him on the arm, "It's a sonogram picture you big oaf."

Flack grinned sheepishly, "Wow. You're pregnant, Stell?"

Stella beamed, "13 weeks."

Flack's smile came out full force, "Congrats. You guys deserve this."

Mac spoke this time, "Thanks, Flack."

Sapphire glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was already 11:45 and suddenly felt tired. Leaning over to Adam, she whispered in his ear, "Adam, it's almost mid-night. Can we please go home? I'm exhausted."

Adam nodded, "Sure."

He helped her out of the booth and turned to the face the group, "Hey guys. Sapphire and I are heading out. See y'all later."

A chorus of 'byes' were heard and then they were out the door.

Sapphire leaned against Adam, "Y'all?" she questioned.

Adam shrugged, "I guess I've been hanging out with you too much."

Sapphire stuck her tongue out and Adam grabbed it, "My momma always said that if you stuck your tongue out, it was gonna get chopped off."

Sapphire tried to say something but Adam still had her tongue so it sounded like, "Ungh...mrph...hungh."

Adam let go and wiped his hand on his shirt, "What was that?" he teased.

Sapphire giggled, "I said, 'shut up you moron.'"

Adam grinned, "That's not very nice."

They were at Adam's Crossfire now and Adam went around to open Sapphire's door for her. He made sure she was settled and comfortable before walking around to the driver's side. Adam slid in the car and started it. He checked traffic and then maneuvered his way into the New York rush.

Twenty minutes and a couple curses later, Adam pulled up outside Sapphire's apartment building. Not surprisingly, Sapphire was fast asleep in the front seat.

Adam shut the car off and walked around to Sapphire's door. He gathered her in his arms and somehow managed to lock the car. He walked up the sidewalk and the doorman opened the door for him. Adam gave the man a smile and headed over to the elevators.

Pushing the button, the doors opened quickly and Adam stepped inside the empty elevator car. He pushed the button for Sapphire's floor and waited for the elevator to start moving.

A couple minutes later, Adam was outside Sapphire's door and jiggling the key into the lock. Sapphire stirred in his arms and she almost tumbled to the ground. Adam secured his grip and finally got the door open.

He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the bedroom. Thankful that Sapphire was a petite woman, he set her gently down on the bed.

She murmured something in her sleep and tightened her grip on Adam. Adam smiled and leaned down to whisper in Sapphire's ear, "Sapphire, I'll be right back. I'm not going anywhere."

Sapphire spoke sleepily, "Promise?"

Adam chuckled quietly, "Promise."

Adam went back out into the living room and made sure that the door was locked and the lights were off throughout Sapphire's apartment.

He walked back to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Sapphire in the middle of the king-sized bed. She looked so child-like and innocent in her sleep and Adam was grateful that he got to see her in her most relaxed state.

Adam took his jeans off and pulled his shirt off over his head and climbed into bed next to Sapphire.

Sapphire immediately curled up next to Adam and snuggled into his warm embrace. Adam stroked her hair and whispered sweet words in her ear.

Adam kissed Sapphire's forehead and whispered, "I love you." before sliding under the covers and snuggling into Sapphire's embrace. He closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland where he saw a little girl with eyes the color of sparkling sapphires.

_**Once again, writer's block sucks! I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you. I'm really unsure about how the ending worked out. Let me know what you think, in the form of a review or PM. **_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!***_


	10. Chapter 10

1_**Thanks to all that reviewed...**_

_**Lily G, mjels, ImaSupernaturalCSI, camilita, ..x, Hazmatt, and csidle! You guys are amazing and keep me motivated, thanks a bunch! **_

_**This chapter will have a little bit more Mac and Stella interaction, including the first doctor's appointment for Stella. I hope you enjoy it and as always; leave me a review please!!!**_

_**Also, I'm only a teenager and have never been pregnant, so I'm very sorry if my information is completely wrong regarding Stella's pregnancy. If anyone feels like offering help in that area, go ahead and send me a PM. Thanks for bearing with me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me owning CSI: NY would be like Bella choosing Jacob. Not ever gonna happen! (Reference to Twilight, don't own that either... DANG IT!)**_

Mac had at least a hundred pictures spread out around him; covering the entire surface of his home office desk. All of the snapshots were pictures of Sapphire as a baby. Mac had been overseas during Sapphire's infancy and had never really been around babies much.

That being said, he was definitely a nervous wreck for his own upcoming bundle of joy. He and Stella hadn't really gotten to talk much since she had announced that she was pregnant. Mac was scared and very nervous about what kind of father he would be. His dad had died before he was even born and the only father figure he had ever had was his grandfather.

His mom had gotten remarried, but Mac was already an adult by that time. Mac allowed his thoughts to drift to his mother. Both himself and Sapphire had inherited her stubbornness and her brown tresses. Other than that, Mac didn't think he looked anything like her.

From the pictures that she had kept around during Mac's childhood, he knew that he took after his father. Steel gray eyes and a chiseled jaw line were both qualities that came from Edward Jackson, Mac's father.

Both times that Elena, Mac's mother, had gotten married, she kept her maiden name of Taylor. Mac had always been very close with his mom and had been devastated when she passed away due to cancer last year.

Her death had hit both Sapphire and himself hard. He had buried himself in work and it had been Stella who finally got him out of his funk. She had traipsed into his office one day, actually sat down on top of his desk and proceeded to yell at him in a tone that had him cowering in his chair.

Mac shuddered, thinking back to that day. He had actually taken an entire week off of work because Stella had scared him so bad. She had threatened, very vividly, what she was going to do to Mac if he even thought about stepping into the office that week.

When he came back, Stella was in his chair and told him that it was good to have him back. That was the first time Mac gathered enough courage to ask Stella out. She said yes, obviously, or he wouldn't be here right now, with Stella asleep in his bed, carrying his child.

Mac was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the door creaking open. He turned around and came face to face with the woman of his dreams, dressed in one of his t-shirts and socks.

Mac smiled, "Stella, it's 3 a.m. Did I wake you up?"

Stella shook her head and grinned sheepishly, "No, I kinda had a craving."

Mac grinned, "For what?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

Mac got up out of his chair and walked over to Stella, placing a hand on her barely protruding stomach, "I promise."

"I really wanted pistachio ice cream and bar-b-que chips, but we don't have any." Stella's voice took on a whining tone at the end and Mac had to stifle a laugh.

"I'll run out and get some."

Stella smiled, "Thanks, Mac. I hate being a pain in the ass, but your daughter wants bar-b-que chips and I want pistachio ice cream."

Mac grinned, "Daughter?"

Stella nodded, "Mother's intuition."

"I love the sound of that."

"Sound of what?"

"Mother. You'll be an amazing mommy, Stella."

Stella leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Mac's lips, "And you will be a fantastic daddy, Mac."

Mac rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously, "I'm gonna go get your stuff. I'll be back soon." and then he left the room briskly, leaving Stella standing there confused.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac was browsing the aisles of the corner 24-hour supermarket and trying to find pistachio ice cream. This was the third store he had to been to. He hadn't had trouble getting the chips, but it was proving hard to find the ice cream. Apparently pistachio wasn't very popular.

Mac finally found the flavor that Stella had requested when something caught his eye. He turned around and there were two boys wearing black hoodies and dark jeans, who looked around 15 years old. They both had their hoods pulled up and were reaching into their pockets. Their eyes were shifting around restlessly and they seemed to be nervous.

Realizing what was about to happen, Mac set the ice cream down and approached to two boys.

The taller of the two, puffed out his chest and gave Mac a glare which rolled right of the ex-Marine's back. Mac pulled his jacket to one side to reveal his 9 mm and the other side to reveal his NYPD detective shield.

His tone was low and menacing, "If you two boys want to take your hands out of your pockets right now, I won't call for back up. If you want to be stupid, I will have both of you unconscious in under a minute. What's it gonna be?"

Both boys pulled their hands out and Mac stepped forward and reached into the pockets of the taller boy, pulling out a .45 and unloaded the magazine of bullets before placing the gun on the shelf next to him.

He repeated the process with the smaller of the two and put the gun next to the other .45. He turned back around to face the two boys. "What are your names?"

The taller one answered for the both of them, "I'm Tony and this is Derek."

Mac looked at Derek, "You don't speak."

Derek was positively shaking in his boots, "Sorry...sir. My name's...Derek."

Mac glared harder, "Derek what? And son, don't call me sir. It's Detective Taylor to you."

Derek shook harder, "Derek...Derek Black, Detective Taylor."

Mac nodded once, "What about you, Tony? Gotta last name?"

Tony wasn't as scared as Derek, until he himself was bearing the brunt of Mac's furious glare, "Tony Carter, Detective Taylor."

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

Both boys had the decency to look ashamed, but it was Derek who answered, "We were dared."

Mac's glare toned down, just a bit. He knew what it was like to be young and give into peer pressure. "And like fools, you took the dare."

"Yes sir...I mean Detective Taylor." Tony answered this time.

Derek spoke up, "Are you gonna take us in?"

Mac started to answer but was interrupted by his phone ringing, the displayed showed that it was Stella, so he decided to further intimidate the two teenagers in front of him.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor speaking."

"Mac?" Stella greeted him.

"Detective Bonasera, what can I do for you?"

"Mac? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. There was little bit of an altercation at the grocery store."

Both Tony and Derek eyes were wide as saucers.

"Oh my God. Is anyone hurt?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure. Do you need me to come down."

"NO. I'll be back as soon as I take care of things. Can you make sure to have the AK-47 assembled when I get back to the lab, I'm still not sure that it's firing right and I need to test it out."

By this time, both boys looked like they were going to pass out or pee their pants.

"Mac? What the hell are you talking about? Is that like some secret code?"

"No. I'll call you later. Bye."

Mac hung up and hoped that Stella wasn't going to be too pissed. But it would be worth it, the look on the two boys faces were priceless.

Mac turned back to face the two, who were frozen on the spot. He gave them another glare and started to speak again, low and deadly, "If I ever, I mean ever, see you boys causing anymore trouble I will throw your asses in jail so fast, you won't even have time to blink. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Detective Taylor." both boys answered in perfect harmony.

Mac picked up both of their guns, slipped them in his pockets and gave them one last threatening glare. "I mean it. Don't even think about doing something this stupid again. If I was going by procedure, both of you would have criminal records right now."

Both boys looked ashamed and one last glare from Mac sent them scampering in the opposite direction

Mac turned around and went back to pick up the pistachio ice cream and headed towards the checkout line. He bought the ice cream and headed out to his Avalanche.

He buckled himself in and dialed Stella on his cell phone. She picked up in a worried tone.

"Mac? Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I got your chips and ice cream. I'll explain everything when I get home, ok?"

"Just as long as your ok."

"I promise, I'm fine. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Ok, I love you."

Mac smiled, "I love you too, Stell."

Mac snapped his phone shut and pulled out of the parking lot of the grocery store. He was glad that things had ended peacefully with Derek and Tony. It also caused another thought to pop into his brain; he was going to have to start being more careful. He was going to be somebody's husband and someone's father. He couldn't take stupid risks anymore.

Finally, he pulled up outside of his apartment building and parked his Avalanche. He grabbed the two grocery bags and got out of the car. He quickly made his way into the lobby, but opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, hoping that some physical exercise would clear his mind.

Besides, he only lived on the 8th floor.

Four minutes later, Mac was on the 8th floor and not even breathing hard or sweaty. He walked briskly to door 808 and knocked softly. He assumed that Stella was still up, but didn't want to wake her if she wasn't.

The door was flung open and Mac was pulled into the apartment by his shirt collar. Stella was instantly all over him, kissing him, caressing him and trying to get him out of his clothes.

Mac was thoroughly confused. _What brought this on?_

Mac pulled back, "Stella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It was then that Mac noticed the tears threatening to pour out of Stella's eyes. With Mac's words, they spilled over and Stella started blubbering incoherently.

Mac caught a couple of words, most of them sounding along the lines of "You don't want me."

To say that Mac was confused would seriously be an understatement. Ten minutes ago Stella had been fine and now she was crying and wailing.

"Stella. Stella. STELL!"

Stella looked up, sniffling. "What?"

"Sweetheart. I do want you, but I want to know what's going on first. I love you and want to know what's running through your mind right now."

A new wave of tears cascaded down Stella's face. "I don't know, one minute I'm talking to you and when we hung up I just started crying. I have no idea. It must be the hormones. I wouldn't know, I've never been pregnant before. Do you have my ice cream and chips?"

Mac laughed, "Yes. They are right here." and Mac reached into the bag and pulled out the chips and Stella's pistachio ice cream.

Stella grinned gleefully, "Yea!" and all the traces of Stella's previous sour mood were gone.

Mac decided that he would quickly explain what happened at the grocery store and then they could get to bed, as both of them had to work tomorrow and Stella had her first OB/GYN appointment.

He regaled Stella with all of the details and told her what happened. She reacted just as he had expected; she was glad he was ok, but pissed that he hadn't called for back up.

Mac calmed her worries and promised that he would go by procedure next time, but his promise was unheard, as Stella had fallen asleep with her head on Mac's lap and her hands on her stomach, protecting her child.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

It was 9 a.m. and Mac was just finishing up a pot of coffee when Stella came strolling into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of dark slacks and tight red shirt that showcased the small swell of her stomach.

Mac quickly poured a cup for himself and started to pour a cup for Stella when she stopped him.

"I'm not supposed to drink coffee."

Mac looked sheepish, "Sorry, honey. I forgot."

Stella gave Mac a smile, "It's ok. Are you coming with me to my OB/GYN appointment today?"

Mac nodded, "There's no place I'd rather be."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac was exhausted, there had been 4 different homicide cases to investigate this morning. He sent Hawkes to one, Danny to another, Lindsay to a different one and had Stella and himself on one. He hated that Stella was out in the field, but refused to let anyone else go out on a call with her.

He knew she was peeved that he was being so protective, but she was keeping her mouth shut and not saying anything. Mac knew it would be a while before Stella was restricted to lab work and she wanted to make the most of her last few months in the field.

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and Mac couldn't find Stella anywhere, her appointment was at 3 o'clock and Mac knew that traffic could be brutal. He was going up and down the halls of the lab, looking through the glass walls, but not seeing her.

He spotted Lindsay in AV and popped his head in to ask her if she had seen Stella. Lindsay said that she had noticed her go into the bathroom about 10 minutes ago.

Panic rose in Mac's chest and he fought it down quickly, trying not to appeared flustered. As he approached the woman's restroom, he could hear the sounds of someone retching inside. Without thinking, he flung the door open and rushed inside.

What greeted his eyes, broke his heart. Stella was sitting on the floor, head pressed to the cool porcelain. Her hair was matted against her head and plastered to her forehead, her eyes were watery and streaks of mascara raced down her cheeks.

Mac quickly rushed to her side and pulled her sweat-soaked hair back from her face. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and waited for the dry heaves to subside. Stella finished and stood up on shaky legs.

She walked to the sink and washed her face with cold water, splashing some around in mouth to get ride of the foul taste. She turned back to Mac and gave him a weak smile, "Ready to go?"

Mac sighed, "Oh Stell. I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

Stella shook her head defiantly, "No apologies, Mac. I'm thrilled to be carrying the baby of the man I love."

Mac's grin split his face and he kissed, much to her protests about her bad breath. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you too." and then he bent down on his knees and pulled Stella's shirt up, exposing her tummy.

"Hello Little One. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. But please be nice to your mommy. She loves you very much, just like I love you very much."

Stella's eyes were watering as she hauled Mac up by the collar and showered him with kisses. Only to be stopped when the door was thrown open by a surprised lab tech. Mac and Stella pulled apart and quickly rushed past the flustered woman.

Five minutes later, Mac was weaving through the New York traffic and barely resisting the urge to flip the lights on and race to the doctor's office. Stella was laughing at him from the passenger's seat.

"Mac, it's not the end of the world if I'm a couple minutes late."

"I know. I just can't wait, I'm really excited."

Stella smiled at Mac's enthusiasm, "Me too. You know we won't be able to find out the sex for a couple weeks, right? I mean, do you even want to find out or do you want to be surprised?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders, "Both. I kinda want to be surprised, but at the same time it would be nice to know what to buy and what color to paint the nursery and such."

"I agree. I think we should find out."

"Ok, as soon as it's possible, we'll find out."

"Ok. What do you want? A boy or girl."

Mac looked over at Stella, "I just want a healthy baby and a healthy mommy."

Stella smiled, "Me too."

Mac pulled into the lot that was adjoining the clinic, parked the truck and raced over to open Stella's door.

Stella smiled at Mac and laced her hand through his as they walked through the clinic doors. She walked up to the receptionist's desk and gave the older woman her name. The receptionist introduced herself as Jillian and handed Stella some papers to fill out and sign.

Stella took them and sat down in a chair with Mac by her side. She circled, signed, initialed and dated all that she was supposed to and handed the forms back to Jillian and sat back down to wait.

Ten minutes later, her name was called and Stella stood up with Mac by her side. They followed the young, brunette woman back through the double doors that led to the examination rooms of the clinic.

The nurse said her name was Terri and Stella immediately didn't like her. She was eyeing Mac like he was something to eat.

_Hello??? He's the frickin' father of my baby. Do you not see the rock on my flipping finger???_

Terri asked Stella to step on the scale and Stella obliged, while grumbling curse words under her breath. Mac was laughing quietly and Stella assumed that he had figured out what was bothering her.

Stella stepped off the scale and Terri led them to another room where she asked Stella some questions and finished up the pre-exam. She left with a wink at Mac and a quick, "Doctor'll be here shortly."

As soon as the door closed, Mac burst into laughter. "You...were...jealous." he got out between gasps for air.

Stella pouted, "Mac! She was trying to flirt with you."

Mac stopped laughing, "She's not wearing my ring and carrying my baby, is she, Stella?"

"No but..."

"Is she?"

Stella smiled, "No."

Mac nodded, "Exactly, that's you. You're the one I'm in love with Stella. The only one."

Stella smiled again, "I love you too."

Mac got up out of his chair and went over to the table where Stella was laying down. He bent over her and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. They were interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I need to check Ms. Bonasera out."

Both Mac and Stella blushed at being caught. The doctor laughed and continued, "Oh please, I've seen much, much worse. I'm Dr. Corinna Kostopoulos by the way. You can call me Dr. K if it would be easier. Although Bonasera sounds Greek, so I'm sure you won't have a problem with the pronunciation."

Stella grinned and then began speaking rapidly in Greek, the words flowing out of her mouth excitedly. Dr. Kostopoulos answered just as fast and Mac was lost as the two woman began conversing in their native tongue.

Mac cleared his throat and both woman stopped talking before bursting out into laughter. Stella was absolutely beaming, "You don't know how long its been since I've gotten to speak Greek. The last person who I talked Greek with tried to kill me."

Mac glowered as he remembered, Sebastian Diakos. Stella and Dr. K were talking in Greek again and Mac gave up trying to interpret the confusing language.

Finally the two woman stopped and took pity on Mac. Dr. Kostopoulos left to get the ultrasound machine and was back quickly.

She plugged the machine into the wall and had Stella lift up her stomach and reveal her small bump.

Dr. Kostopoulos spread a gel on Stella's stomach and Stella squealed. At Mac's confused look, she explained, "Cold."

Mac nodded and got up out of his chair and walked to Stella's side. He took her hand and looked towards the small screen, anxiously waiting to see his little boy or girl.

The doctor moved a small wand across Stella's stomach and a blurry image appeared on the screen. Mac tried his hardest to make something out, but couldn't tell one thing from another.

He heard the doctor gasp and both Stella and Mac tensed, "What's wrong?" Stella asked. "Is my baby ok?"

Dr. K didn't reply, only moved the wand around some more. Stella was becoming distressed and gripping Mac's hand tight, she started speed talking in Greek and Dr. K replied in Greek as well.

Mac was confused, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? Is my baby ok?"

Dr. K shut the machine nodded and turned to face the couple with a smile on her face, "Congratulations you two, you're having twins."

_**Well, that's chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**As I previously said, I've never been pregnant, so I have no expertise in the area of pregnancy. Please let me know if I completely write something wrong. Thanks! **_

_**Reviews = *Hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!***_


	11. Chapter 11

1_**Thanks to all that reviewed...**_

_**masqueradewitch, csidle, Hazmatt, Lily G, fwuzzfwuzz, mjels, camilita, Bmangaka and chrysalis escapist (x2)! You guys rock my world! And a quick shout out to laurzz, you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! Love ya girlie! **_

_**I know I don't say it enough, but seriously... thank you to each and everyone of you who has taken the time to review. It really does mean so much to me. And all of you that put me on story and author alert! Thank you so, so much! **_

_**I'm glad that y'all enjoyed the last chapter and I'm very happy that you guys seemed to like my Mac and Stella writing. I hope I continue to live up to your standards! **_

_**I realized that I had Stella's heritage as Greek and I was informed that she is Italian and Greek. Sorry for that mistake, but for the course of this story, she will be full Greek. **_

_**As always, let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. Again, with the pregnancy part of the story; feel free to give input and tell me if I completely mess something up. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY, Danny would've never cheated, Lindsay would get more air time and get to kick the crap outta a perp(after the baby; don't want her or Jr. getting hurt), Mac would go all Marine on Sinclair's ass, Stella would trap the Greek jerks with her coin scheme and then kick their asses, Sam would not have to go to AA, Adam's job wouldn't be in jeopardy, Angell and Flack wouldn't be together; because Flack would be with ME! And hell, Hawkes would get a damn girl! (The guy needs some lovin'!) So, as you can see... I don't own CSI: NY. Haha! **_

_**P.S. I also don't own Babies 'R Us. But if I did, I'd sell it and buy the CSI: NY franchise! I also don't own Ray's, or the iPhone or iPod touch. I do own a LG Rumor, though. Does that count? Another thing I don't own; Jeep Wrangler. Guess what? Another thing I don't own; Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Okay; officially longest Author's Note ever. Sorry about that.**_

Sapphire and Stella were browsing through cribs, changing tables, dressers, onesies and many other various baby items at _Babies 'R Us_. Mac had suggested the shopping trip as a way for the girls to bond, as they would soon be sisters-in-law. Neither party saw any problem with it and soon an afternoon out had been planned.

"Stella! Look at this onesie, it says CSI on it!"

Stella rushed over to where Sapphire was holding up a yellow onesie with pink writing on it. Sure enough it had CSI written on it and underneath that it said, _cute, sweet, innocent_.

"You have to get that. I don't care if you have a boy. Make him wear that. It is too cute to pass up."

Stella smiled; she and Mac had decided to hold off on telling the news about the twins for a while. Realistically, she could have one of each and that would satisfy Mac's want for a son and Stella's want for a little girl to spoil. She knew that regardless of what she gave birth to, they would both be loved unconditionally.

Sapphire waved her hand in front of Stella's face and Stella blinked rapidly, "Sorry, I kinda spaced out, there. What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to check out and then go get something to eat."

"Sounds good. My feet are killing me, and I should probably get something to eat. Actually, I'm in the mood for some cheese pizza."

Sapphire laughed, "I think that is manageable. I'm gonna call Mac and Adam and see if they have time to take a lunch break. We could meet up at Ray's."

Stella practically moaned, "Ray's sounds so good right now."

Sapphire grinned, "Alrighty. We'll call the guys and see if they can join us. C'mon let's go checkout."

Both women stood in line for a brief time and purchased the items that they had deemed necessary. Sapphire bought the onesie that said CSI on it and Stella bought an onesie that said 'Kiss me, I'm Greek.'

Sapphire led Stella out to her car, a red 4-door limited edition Jeep Wrangler. Both tossed their purchases in the backseat and climb in front. Sapphire pulled out of the parking lot and they were soon on their way to Ray's.

Meanwhile, Stella pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and dialed Mac. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Sweetheart. How was shopping?"

"Fine. We mainly just looked around, but we did each find an onesie for the baby."

"Good. I can't wait to see them. Did you need something or did you just call to talk?"

"I was wondering if you had time to take a quick lunch break. I'm really in the mood for cheese pizza and Sapphire is taking me to Ray's. Can you meet us there?"

"Sure. I'll just lock up my evidence and I'll meet you guys there in 10 minutes."

"Sounds good. I think Sapphire is going to call Adam and see if he can come too."

"Tell her not to worry about it. I'll give him a lift."

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem, sweetie. Are you feeling ok? Shopping didn't wear you out?"

"Just the opposite. I'm feeling really good."

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you in ten minutes. I love you."

Stella smiled through the phone, "I love you."

Stella pressed the button on the screen that ended the call and turned to Sapphire, "Mac said that he would tell Adam and give him a lift to Ray's."

"Cool. I was just about to call him, but I guess I won't now."

The rest of the ride was filled with talk about the baby and Stella was glad when they finally made it to Ray's. She could hardly contain the secret of the twins. She knew she was going to have to talk to Mac and see if she could tell Sapphire their shocking news, that way the petite woman wouldn't be confused when Stella and Mac started purchasing double of everything.

Sapphire found a parking spot about two blocks away and she quickly pulled in and then they were out of the car and on their way to Ray's.

They walked through the front door and were immediately greeted by the smells of fresh-baked pizza. The two women ambled to the back booth, where Mac and Adam had already taken a seat.

Adam and Mac stood up and properly greeted Sapphire and Stella with kisses on the lips. Adam and Sapphire held on to each other just a little bit longer and Mac finally cleared his throat, catching the attention of the younger couple. Adam pulled away, red in the face and Sapphire pulled away with a glare on her face directed at Mac.

They all took a seat and the waiter was at their table promptly, handing out menus and spouting off the special slice of the day.

"Can I take your drink orders?"

All four ordered waters and the waiter left with a wink in Sapphire's direction. Adam groaned and laid his head on the table, "Why is my girlfriend so freakin' attractive?"

Sapphire giggled, "Somebody jealous?"

Adam shook his head no, "No...I just...never mind."

Sapphire giggled again and Mac cut in. "Adam don't feel bad. I had to scare the crap out of this one kid when she was younger. It was great."

Adam's eyes widened, as did Stella's. "Mac! What did you do?"

"Relax Stella. I didn't hurt him. Only his ego and manly pride were injured."

Sapphire hid her face in Adam's shoulder, "No Mac. God No! Please, please don't tell this story!"

Adam nodded encouragingly towards Mac, "Please Mac. Continue."

Mac smiled and Sapphire lifted her head from Adam's shoulder long enough to glare at Mac again.

"Sapphire was 16 and I had decided to come home to Chicago for the weekend so I could hang out with Sapphire and Mom and Jeff, Sapphire's dad. I hadn't told anyone that I was coming home because I wanted it to be a surprise. I had a taxi drop me off at home and I noticed that the car was gone, so I assumed that no one was home. I let myself in using the key that they kept under the mat."

Sapphire groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"I had just locked the door behind me when I heard noises coming from upstairs. I was seriously afraid that someone had broken in, because I didn't see the car in the driveway. So I pulled out my gun, and walked up the stairs. The noises were coming from Sapphire's room and I heard her yelling, so I thought that she was in trouble. I busted through the door, mind you, with my gun drawn and found my sister and some guy making out, with no shirts on."

Sapphire shrunk even deeper into Adam's shoulder, which was shaking, due to laughter. Sapphire pulled her head back, "You think this is funny? I was humiliated. Trent was my first boyfriend."

Mac laughed harder, "Sapphire, his name was Troy."

Sapphire blushed, "Right." and buried her head in Adam's shoulder again.

Mac continued, "Anyways. I told them both to get their shirts on and then I told Troy that he had 3 minutes to get off the property or I was calling the cops. I didn't include that I was the cops. Sapphire begged me not to tell Mom and Jeff. I let her sweat it for a while. I wasn't going to tell, but it was fun messing with her."

Sapphire snapped her head up, "I was terrified. I thought you were going to tell. You big jerk. I was positive I was going to get the sex talk again! I'm pretty sure that was Mom's favorite form of torture."

Mac shuddered, "Oh God. Don't remind me."

Sapphire smirked, "Besides, you don't think I have some stories I can tell Stella. Remember when you came home that one time when I was in 6th grade? That ring a bell?"

Mac blushed, "Nope, no bells at all."

Sapphire grinned evilly, "Well, then you won't mind if I refresh your memory?"

Mac shook his head no, "No, no, no. Let's not go there. Besides, Stella and I have some news."

Stella raised her eyebrow at Mac, "We do?"

Mac nodded furiously, "Yea." Mac glanced down towards Stella's stomach and understanding dawned on her face.

Stella beamed, "Yes, we have some exciting news."

Both Sapphire and Adam prodded the excited couple, "What is it?"

Mac and Stella grinned, prolonging the suspense before Stella blurted out, "We're having twins!"

Sapphire squealed, "Oh my GOD!!! Seriously! I'm gonna have two nieces or nephews to spoil!"

Adam smiled at Sapphire's reaction, thinking to himself that she'd be an amazing mother, shaking himself out of his thoughts, he shook Mac's hand. "Congratulations. Both of you."

Stella and Sapphire were whispering furiously and Sapphire kept pointing in Mac's direction. Mac looked to Adam, "That can't be good."

Adam shook his head and laughed, "It probably isn't."

Just then the waiter returned with the drinks and set them down on the table. He turned to Adam and asked him what he wanted to order. Adam ordered a piece of pepperoni and both Mac and Stella ordered cheese and finally the waiter turned to Sapphire.

He leaned forward towards Sapphire, trying to look alluring, but only succeeded in looking foolish. "What can I get for you?"

"A slice of veggie pizza, please."

"Not a problem. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. My name's Blake."

Sapphire nodded curtly, "Thanks, but I'm good."

Blake left and Sapphire shuddered, "That guy creeps me out."

Adam patted her back comfortingly, "It's ok. You could totally kick his ass, anyways."

Sapphire grinned, "I probably could."

Adam nodded, "Heaven knows you kicked mine."

Sapphire laughed, "I totally didn't mean to."

Adam grinned, "I know."

Stella grinned and wiped at her eyes, "Aww...You guys are just too cute together. Don't they look adorable Mac?"

Mac nodded, just to appease Stella's sudden emotional state. "Yes, sweetie. They look adorable."

Stella suddenly stood up, "Why don't you look at me like that? I hate you!" and she ran towards the back, where the restrooms were.

Mac looked at Sapphire, baffled. "What did I say?"

Sapphire shook her head, "I'll go talk to her, Mac. It's just the hormones, don't worry."

Mac watched as Sapphire followed his crying fiancée. He turned to Adam, "What just happened?"

Adam laughed, "Get used to it, buddy. I mean...uh...boss. It happens a lot. And now that you know she's having twins, it's gonna be twice as bad."

Mac scratched his head, "Have you been around pregnant women a lot, Adam?"

Adam's mood changed, "No, but my mom was pregnant when I was little, she had bad mood swings too."

Mac smiled, "I didn't know you had a younger sibling."

Adam frowned, "I don't." and left his explanation at that.

Mac was about to ask more when Stella and Sapphire both walked up. Stella launched herself onto Mac's lap, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Mac." Stella eyes were watering again and she looked like she was about to cry.

Mac rubbed her back, "Oh sweetheart, I love you too. So much." Mac placed a light kiss on Stella's lips and Stella immediately deepened it and pulled Mac closer to her.

Sapphire and Adam looked at each other, Adam whispered, "Well, this is awkward, I'm watching my boss make out with another one of my co-workers."

Sapphire snorted quietly, "Hey buddy, he's my brother."

Adam laughed loudly, "True."

Mac and Stella broke apart suddenly; both had flushed cheeks and were breathing hard. Stella straightened her top and Mac ran his hands through his hair, trying to flatten it a bit.

Sapphire giggled, "It's not helping much Mac."

Mac was about to retaliate, but then Blake came back with their slices of pizza.

He set each slice down in front of the person who ordered it. Then he turned to Sapphire, "Can I get you anything miss?"

Sapphire turned to Adam, fiercely claiming his lips in a fiery kiss. She turned back to Blake, "I think I'm satisfied."

Blake took the hint and rushed off, nearly knocking over an older woman in the process.

Sapphire, Mac and Stella started laughing hysterically, while Adam was too dazed from Sapphire's bruising kiss to be paying attention to anything.

Adam finally snapped out of his trance and dug into his slice of pizza with enthusiasm.

Everyone else started eating their slices as well and small talk was made until Mac's phone started ringing. Stella and Mac both groaned and Sapphire laughed at their reactions.

Mac pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Taylor."

No one could tell what the conversation was about, but Mac hung up shortly and answered their question. "That was Sinclair. Apparently someone broke into his office and he wants me to take a look."

Stella scoffed, "That man has the nerve to ask you for a favor after all he's done to you? He's just a pain in the ass if you ask me."

"I know. I'll just go look around to get him to shut up."

Stella pouted, "Fine."

Mac grinned and brushed a kiss across Stella's temple and rubbed her belly affectionately "I'll see you guys at home, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

With that, Mac walked out the door and was gone. Stella pushed her plate away, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Sapphire smiled apologetically, "That's fine. I'm done too. Adam, are you done?"

"No, I'm still…ow!" Adam glared at Sapphire, "What was that for?"

Sapphire jerked her head towards Stella, who was looking much sadder by the minute.

"Fine. I'm done too."

Sapphire smiled brightly, "Great. I'll ask for the check."

Sapphire caught the eye of the waiter and winked flirtatiously. He came rushing over and was greatly disappointed when Sapphire just asked for the check.

He brought it back promptly and Sapphire stuffed a couple bills in the folder. She handed it back and told him she didn't need change. He nodded and walked away, much to the relief of Sapphire and Adam.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Adam. Be nice."

"Hey, he was hitting on you and being a total jerk-head."

"Jerk-head? That's the best insult you could come up with?"

Adam blushed, "No, I just heard Linds saying it the other day."

"Well, that explains things. C'mon y'all, let's go."

The trio stood up and slipped their coats on. Adam held the door open for them and they all stepped out into the brisk New York afternoon.

"Sapphire, can you drop me back off by the lab?"

"That's right. I forgot Mac was your ride. Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, are you and Stella gonna hang out some more?"

"I'm not sure yet. Stell's lookin' a little worse for the wear."

Stella glared at Sapphire, "I'm pregnant. Not deaf."

Sapphire grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, but you do look exhausted."

"That's because you brother kept me up all night. That man does fantastic things with his hands… and…"

"OK! That's enough creepy sex information about my big brother."

Stella laughed, "Sorry. I'll keep quiet from now on."

Sapphire shuddered, "Much appreciated."

Stella laughed again, "Oh please, I'm pregnant and hormonal. You just wait until you get pregnant."

The car went quiet as Adam and Sapphire locked eyes, both thinking about what Stella had just said.

Wanting to break the silence, Stella spoke up, "So, do you guys have any ideas for names?"

Sapphire and Adam broke out of their trance and Sapphire spoke, "Have you thought about coming up with a name that's a mix of your name and Mac's?"

Stella looked thoughtful, "No, that's kind of a cool idea. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Umm... I haven't really thought about it. One of my friend's did that with her daughter. My friend's name is Camryn and her husband's name is Hayden and their daughter's name is Camden."

Stella's eyes widened, "That is so cool! Try to think of one for me and Mac."

Sapphire closed her eyes in concentration, but they snapped open when Adam screamed, "Eyes on the road!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Pansy." she muttered under her breath.

Stella laughed and Adam leaned forward from the backseat, "What's so funny?"

Sapphire grinned innocently, "Nothing, dear. Nothing at all."

Adam laughed, "Like I'd ever believe that face, nice try sweetheart."

Sapphire giggled, "It was worth a shot. Oh snap! I've got a name."

Stella bounced excitedly in her seat, "What? What is it?"

"McKella."

"Oh I love it!" Stella gushed, "I can't wait for Mac to hear it."

Sapphire laughed, "I really don't think he'd be too thrilled with his baby sister naming his kids."

"He'll get over, plus that man knows he could never deny me anything and I love that name."

"Wow. He is so whipped."

Adam piped up from the backseat, "Totally."

Stella twirled around in her seat, "Oh please, you are too."

Adam blushed, and Sapphire giggled, but nodded her head yes.

Stella laughed at the couple's interaction, but stopped when she clamped a hand over her mouth. Sapphire's head whipped over to face the curly haired woman who was currently dry heaving and trying not to throw up.

Stella took a couple deep breaths and laughed shakily. "Ok, glad that's over."

Sapphire shot a concerned glance at her future sister-in-law, "Are you sure you're ok? Do you need me to call Mac?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise, but I do think it'd be best if you dropped me off at Mac's apartment. I'll probably lay down for a nap."

Sapphire nodded, "Not a problem. I'll drop you off first and then I'll drop Adam off by the lab."

Stella smiled, "Thanks."

"Sure. We'll be there in like 3 minutes anyways."

"Yea, and I have to pee again, damnit!"

Sapphire laughed and Adam spoke up, "How are you feeling other than the abnormal amounts of urination?"

Stella laughed, "You sound like Mac, spouting off all the technical words. But I've been feeling ok, other than the morning sickness, which usually only happens a couple times a week."

Adam smiled, "That's good. When I was younger, my mom was pregnant and she had really bad morning sickness and intense mood swings. I'm glad that you seem to be doing good."

Stella grinned, "Thanks for your concern. I hadn't realized that you have a younger sibling."

Adam suddenly looked uneasy and Sapphire sensed his tense mood change, "Oh look, Stella, we're here. I'll go up with you. Adam, you ok to stay in the car?"

Sapphire didn't wait for an answer before she had thrown the car into park and was around on the passenger's side waiting for Stella to climb out.

Stella ambled out and she and Sapphire quickly walked up the sidewalk and into the building of Mac's apartment. Adam watched the two women walk through the door and was left alone in his thoughts.

On one hand, it was his own stupidity for bringing the tough topic up. On the other, he felt like he should tell his friends about his past. It was unfair for them to have to guess what was going on in his life or what had happened.

He was saved from his inner turmoil when the back door was opened and Sapphire climbed in next to him. She scooted her small frame over to him and tucked herself into his side.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire looked up at Adam through her lashes, genuinely concerned.

Adam brushed a kiss across Sapphire's forehead, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just keep walking into traps. I did the same thing with Mac earlier, when Stella ran off. I was telling him that my mom had bad mood swings when she was pregnant and Mac was like, I didn't know you had a younger sibling."

Sapphire grimaced, "What did you say?"

Adam shrugged, "I said, "I don't" and then you guys came back, so I was saved from having to explain things."

Sapphire nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Adam smiled, "Don't be. Ever since I've met you, I kind of feel like I'm coming out of my shell a bit. It might be time to explain some things."

Sapphire grinned, "That's my man. Being all brave and such."

Adam laughed, "Wow."

Sapphire blushed, "What?"

"You are just too cute."

"Cute? That's it? Cute?"

"Well, I could think of a couple other adjectives."

"Care to share?"

"Feisty, sexy, brilliant, gorgeous, smart, beautiful, short."

Sapphire playfully punched Adam on the shoulder, "You were on a roll until that last one."

Adam smirked, "I happen to love your shortness. It suits you."

"Well, I just happen to like your non-shortness."

"Great word. Now, I'm pretty sure that you should get me back to the lab before Mac decides to fi..." Adam's words were cut off at Sapphire's harsh glare.

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

Adam gulped, "Before Mac decides to find me something to do?" he finished, but it came out more as a question.

Sapphire nodded and then smiled, "That's what I thought."

Adam leaned down and gave Sapphire a slow, searing kiss that had her panting for breath as she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Adam grinned, "Can't a guy just kiss his beautiful girlfriend?"

Sapphire nodded eagerly, "Anytime he wants to." and then she pulled Adam in for another kiss. Sapphire pressed herself closer to Adam and was greatly disappointed when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work."

Sapphire groaned, "Fine."

Both climbed out of the backseat and Sapphire hopped into the driver's seat and Adam jumped into the passenger's side. Sapphire turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

Sapphire threw a quick grin at Adam, "Tell me that does not sound totally badass."

Adam laughed, "Never pegged you as such a car girl."

Sapphire grinned, then her face scrunched up in confusion, "What did you peg me for?"

Adam cleared his throat, "I don't know, the first time I saw you, you were covered in bruises. I think the first thing I thought was, damn, I really hope we catch the son of a bitch who did this to you."

Sapphire smiled, "And you did."

Adam nodded, his voice thick, "Thank God."

Sapphire started to say something but suddenly squealed in delight, "Oh my Gosh! I love this song." and she cranked up the radio.

_Before He Cheats_, by Carrie Underwood blared from the radio and Adam laughed at Sapphire, who was singing all of the words at the top of her lungs.

_Note to self; never, ever cheat on this chick. She'll kick my ass so hard I won't be able to sit for a month. _

The song finished and Sapphire turned the radio down as a commercial flowed through the speakers.

Sapphire turned to Adam and grinned, "I love, love, love Carrie Underwood. She is so amazing."

Adam shrugged, "Never heard of her."

Sapphire gasped, "No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Adam laughed, "Sorry hon, she's not really in my genre of music."

Sapphire shook her head adamantly, "Adam Dean Ross. Seriously, you are so under cultured."

Adam snorted in amusement, "I'm under cultured? Seriously, listen to yourself, I've got like the most expansive song list on my iPod ever."

"Really? How many songs do you have?"

"3,343."

"Impressive, Ross. But I've got you beat."

"Bull. You do not."

"So do." Sapphire reached into her purse and produce a 32 GB iPod touch. "Check the song list, mister."

Adam quickly pulled up the song list and let out a whistle of appreciation. "Wow, Sapphire. Over 7, 000 songs. I've seriously never seen anyone with more than 4,000."

"Thanks. But you should see Mac's."

"Nu Uh! Bossman's got an iPod?"

"Yea, he got one of those crazy huge memory ones, like it holds 160 gigs."

Adam's eyes lit up, "No way! Think he'll let me see it."

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "You are such a geek."

Adam glared, "Thanks."

Sapphire grinned, "But you're my geek."

Adam smiled, "And you're my little pint-size firecracker."

Sapphire burst out laughing, "That was original."

Adam blushed, "I try."

"Well, keep up the good work Mr. Ross. Speaking of work; we're here."

Adam looked out his window and sure enough, they were outside the crime lab.

Sapphire pulled up on the curb and leaned over to give Adam a kiss goodbye. "So, I'll see you later?"

Adam shook his head no, "Sorry, I think I'm gonna head back to my place tonight. I need to do some laundry and I promised some of the guys on my street I'd play goalie in our hockey game tomorrow."

Sapphire grinned, "You play hockey?"

"Yea. I'm not too terrible."

"Just be careful. Don't get blown up or anything."

Adam laughed, "Seriously? The chances of that happening are like what? One in a billion? I'll be fine, hon."

Sapphire nodded, "You're right. Just being paranoid. I'll call you tonight."

"Yea."

Adam climbed out of the car and Sapphire rolled down the window. "Adam, I love you."

Adam smiled, "I love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

Sapphire nodded, "See ya."

Adam turned around and walked through the door's into the lobby. Sapphire strained her eyes, watching him for as long as possible.

When she couldn't see him anymore, she checked her mirrors, made sure no cars were coming and pulled into the steady stream of New York traffic.

Hearing her phone vibrate, Sapphire pulled it out of her bag. Flipping it open, she saw that she had a new picture message.

She clicked, _open_, and a picture of Adam grinning goofily popped up on her screen. She scrolled down and underneath there was a quick little message.

_I already miss you_.

_I love you, my little feisty_

_pint-sized firecracker_.

Sapphire laughed and clicked reply,

_Nice pic_. _It's my new background_.

_I love and miss you too_.

Closing her phone, Sapphire giggled quietly to herself and turned the radio on. The song _Keeper of the Stars_ by Tracy Byrd was playing and Sapphire turned it up a couple more notches. She smiled to herself as she listened closely to the words. They seemed to sum up her and Adam perfectly.

The song ended just as Sapphire pulled up to her apartment building. She parked, climbed out of the car and quickly made her way to her apartment. She rode up to the eleventh floor on the elevator and before she knew it, she was unlocking her door.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Sapphire was surprised at how empty her apartment felt without Adam here. Sighing, Sapphire set her stuff down on the table and laid down on the couch. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was the promise that Adam had made her, that he would stay safe. She certainly hoped so, he was her entire world now.

_**So wow, that chapter took me over a month to write and I still feel like it was Gosh awful. I'm sorry if I'm losing my groove, so much has been going on and I'm just in this ridiculous funk. I am in some need of serious recuperating time. Good thing this week is Spring Break! Hopefully I'll get my writing bug back. **_

_**Also, I'm pretty sure you guys have guessed, but I will be putting parts of Green Piece in the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. **_

_**As always, drop me a line if you have something to say! And please, please review! I'm so excited to hit 100!!! The person with the hundredth review will get a special character put in the story. **_

_**Reviews = *Hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!* **_


	12. Chapter 12

1_**Thanks to all that reviewed...**_

_**ImaSupernaturalCSI, Lily G, Hazmatt, electric-dreamer, camilita, and mjels. You guys are too amazing for words! **_

_**I can't believe that I am getting another chapter out so quickly. Hopefully it turns out well. As I mentioned before, this will have mentions of Green Piece in it, obviously not the part where Danny and Lindsay get married, because in this story they are already married. I'm also taking it a bit further than the show did, Adam won't just have a superficial wound. We'll see where it goes.**_

_**Ok, done rambling... almost... I think.**_

_**This chapter, I'm trying something new, so just bear with me. This might be a one time thing, showing the chapter in different views, let me know what you think of it. Liked it, loved it, hated it??? **_

_**As always, let me know if anything regarding the pregnancy is inaccurate. I've tried to do my research, but I'm not sure how well I'm doing. Oh, and I realize that 2 year olds probably can't walk and talk this well, but for this story, we've got baby geniuses on our hands, folks! **_

_**Thought of another thing; I referred to Lindsay as Lindsay Monroe earlier... for this story, she only goes by that at work, at home and out and about she's Lindsay Messer. Sorry to be so confusing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York. I know, I know... SHOCKER! Also, don't own Olive Garden. **_

Sapphire rolled over in her bed, reaching out for Adam. Only to find cold sheets and no one there.

She sat up, suddenly remembering that he had stayed at his own apartment that night because he had promised to play goalie in a hockey game that afternoon. Sapphire had contemplated going to watch, but decided against it because she had some errands to run.

Besides, she had promised Stella, Lindsay and Camille that they would get together for lunch at Olive Garden.

Throwing the covers off of herself, Sapphire went to shower and get ready for the day.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Stella suddenly covered her eyes, blinded by the sun's rays streaming through the window. She got up and pulled the curtains shut before climbing into bed and curling herself around a still sleeping Mac.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay Messer groaned as she felt a tug on her arm. She turned over to see her 2 year old son, Dante peering into her eyes.

"Dante Antonio, how in the world did you get out of your bed?"

"Up, Mama. Up."

Lindsay sighed, "Fine, sweetie."

Lindsay reached her hands out and Dante grabbed onto them tightly, steadying himself before he tried jumping up on the king sized bed. Lindsay held back a giggle as she watched her son struggle with the height of the bed.

"C'mon little man. You can do it."

Dante finally got himself up and snuggled into to Lindsay's side. "It's a good thing your father is a heavy sleeper. Lord knows he'd have a fit to think that the bed he constructed wasn't baby proof."

Dante stuck his lower lip out, "Me no baby, Mama."

Lindsay laughed, "Of course not. You're my little man."

Dante nodded, "Love you, Mama."

Lindsay smiled, "I love you too, Dante."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Flack's hand shot out from underneath the covers, trying desperately to locate his phone and turn it off before it awoke the sleeping body next to him.

Finally locating said object, Flack turned the ringer off and turned to face the brunette that was still sleeping soundly next to him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Flack flipped open his phone and groaned at the incoming text from Mac.

_DOA at 12__th__ and Brooklyn_._ See you in 45 minutes_.

Flack quickly texted a reply,

_Be there, ASAP_.

Quietly, Don walked into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He hopped out 10 minutes later and walked out into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Glancing at his bed, he noticed that there was no longer a body in it.

His detecting skills kicked in as he sniffed the air and smelled coffee brewing. Heading towards the kitchen he was greet by the sight of a beautiful brunette wearing his shirt that had been hastily discarded in last night's activities.

"Good morning."

Spinning around, the woman smiled, "Good morning to you too, Detective Flack."

Flack smiled, "Not that I don't love hearing that coming from your mouth, but call me Don, please. Detective Flack makes me feel like I'm at work."

"Speaking of work, you got called in didn't you?"

"Yea. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Don."

Flack smiled, "Thanks, I'm sorry to run. But I gotta go get dressed and be on my way. Do you need me to drop you someplace?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just take a cab home."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

"Coming right up. Go finish getting ready and I'll breakfast on the table when you come out."

Twenty minutes later, Flack emerged from his bedroom dressed in one of his infamous suits with a red tie that had yellow stripes on it.

Sitting down at the table, he licked his lips at the delicious looking eggs and bacon on his plate. Taking a drink of his coffee he called out in his apartment, "Sweetheart, are you coming to eat?"

"Be right there." was the reply he received.

Just as he was digging into his eggs, his phone rang again. This time it was an incoming call.

"Flack."

"_Flack_. _It's Mac_. _We've got another DB_. _Can you get here any sooner_. _I've got a feeling this is gonna be a long day_."

"No problem Mac. I'll leave right now."

"_Thanks_."

Flack flipped the phone shut and groaned. Standing up, he put his plate in the sink and gulped down the hot coffee. Heading over to the gun safe by the door, he punched in his code and pulled out his sidearm. Slipping it in its holster and settling his badge on his hip, Flack shrugged his overcoat on and then called out again.

"I'm leaving, are you gonna say goodbye?"

Soon he heard the running of bare feet and a body was launching itself into his arms. Tucking his arms around her waist, Flack leaned down a placed a quick, burning kiss on her lips. Pulling back, she smiled, "Have a good day, Don."

"You too, Camille." and he walked out the door.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Sapphire plopped down on the side of her bed, stuffing her feet into her high-heeled boots. She was meeting Lindsay, Stella and Camille in twenty minutes and it took at least 15 to get to the Olive Garden they had agreed to meet at.

Throwing her jacket on and grabbing her keys and phone she was out the door and on her way to meet her friends.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Nineteen minutes later, Sapphire rushed through the doors of Olive Garden. Looking around, she spotted Stella, Lindsay and Camille already sitting at a table.

Bypassing the hostess, Sapphire indicated that she was meeting friends and walked over to the table. Sitting down in the only empty chair, she sighed dramatically. "Sorry I'm late guys."

Lindsay laughed, "Sapphire, you're not even late. We agreed to meet at 1 o'clock and it's 1 o'clock."

Sapphire laughed too, "I guess. Y'all know what you're getting?"

A chorus of yea's and yep's were heard around the table.

Just then, their waiter came over to the table, "Good afternoon, ladies. Can I take your drink orders?" his gaze landed on Sapphire.

"You first, beautiful." he spoke to Sapphire.

"I'll just have water."

Turning to Camille, "What about you, miss?"

"Water as well, please."

"Alright, and for you two other ladies?"

"Water please." Stella and Lindsay answered in unison.

"I'll be right back with those."

Sapphire groaned as he walked away, "Gosh dang, I can't go anywhere."

Camille laughed, "Face it hon, you're gorgeous."

Sapphire laughed, "Oh please, besides, he should be talking to you. You're the only single one here."

Camille blushed and immediately all three women pounced on her, throwing questions right and left.

Holding up her hands, Camille stopped the questions with a stern glance at each of the women. "Calm down, geez, I'll tell you all about it."

Lindsay grinned, "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."

The other three turned to look at her, "What?" they said in unison.

"You slept with Flack."

Stella and Sapphire gasped and Camille blushed, "How can you tell?"

Lindsay just laughed, "I just can. And the fact that Flack called Danny this morning, while we were... well it actually doesn't matter what we were doing. He just called and I overheard him say your name a couple times."

Camille sat up eagerly in her seat, "What did he say? What did he say?"

"I couldn't tell, but he definitely sounded excited."

Camille blushed, "Really?"

"Yep. Other than the fact he was on his way to a scene."

Stella spoke up, "You are like a billion times better than his last girlfriend. Linds, what was her name? Dorothy? No, shoot, I can't remember."

"Devon? Wasn't that it?"

"Yea, I think so. She was one of the biggest airheads I've ever been forced to meet."

Sapphire laughed, "She sounds charming. Not."

The waiter came back with the four waters and introduced himself as Shawn. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

Stella ordered the Chicken Alfredo, Lindsay ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo and Sapphire and Camille both ordered the spaghetti with marinara sauce.

Obviously not getting attention from Sapphire, Shawn tried to flash a big, overeager smile at Lindsay and until Lindsay pretended to root around in her bag for her phone.

"Shoot, where is it?" and placed her NYPD shield on the table. Glancing up at Shawn, she smiled, sickly sweet. "Thanks, but I think that's all we need right now."

Shawn grinned again, this time more low key, "Gotcha. Let me know if you need anything ladies."

The entire table burst out laughing, "Damn girl! You just shut him down." Sapphire exclaimed.

The four continued to laugh until they were gasping for breath. Finally, they stopped, all breathing heavy.

Stella wiped her eyes, "Man I haven't laughed that much in forever."

"Me neither." Camille agreed.

"Okay, so back to our previous topic, Camille and Flack. Let's hear it." Sapphire stated, "We want details."

Camille smiled, "Okay, so the other night, when we all went out at Sullivan's we got into a heated discussion about who played James Bond better. It turned into, like a serious battle. Neither one of us were giving up and seriously, the next thing I knew, I was kissing him, and he was kissing back."

All three women, aww'd and Camille shushed them, wanting to finish her story.

"We broke apart and he asked for my number and wanted to know if he could call me later for a date. I was still in a daze from our kiss and agreed heartily. He kissed me again, but on the cheek and that just about made me melt, because the guys I've dated before wanted nothing more than to shove their tongues down your throat. So for a man to show me respect like that, I was hooked."

Sapphire giggled, "Yea, your taste in men kinda sucked."

Camille glared playfully, "Thanks for that."

"Anyways. He called me yesterday afternoon and asked if I wanted to go for a dinner and a movie. I said yes."

"And..." Sapphire promted.

"And what? We went dinner. We went to a movie."

"And after the movie?"

"What about after the movie?"

Sapphire glared, "Did you go back to his place."

"Yes."

"And what did you do there?"

"We played Monopoly." and Camille burst out laughing.

Stella shuddered, "I feel like we just walked into a dirty joke. I remember Flack telling me he was more of a monopoly guy, but the way you said that, it sounded wrong."

"Let's just say, he landed on some of my property."

Lindsay laughed, "Ok, now that was dirty."

Sapphire burst out laughing, "Alrighty, enough with the sexual innuendos. Let's keep it PG-13, folks, we've got children in the vicinity."

Stella laughed, "You sound like a commercial or something."

Lindsay giggled, "Alright, kids. Let's settle down."

Sapphire laughed harder, "Yes mommy." and burst out giggling again.

Lindsay shook her finger playfully at Sapphire, "Do I need to sit you in time out, young lady?"

Stella laughed, "Oh man. I'm gonna have to practice that. Lindsay, you're gonna have to school me in the art of discipline. I'll have to mini-Mac's running around soon."

"Mini-Mac's?" Sapphire blurted out, the same time Lindsay and Camille questioned, "TWO?"

Stella laughed, "Oh calm down Sapphire, just a phrase, we can't find out the sex for a couple more weeks."

Lindsay spoke up, "I repeat. TWO?"

Stella nodded, "I'm having twins."

Lindsay and Camille squealed, "Really?"

Stella nodded again, "Yep."

Lindsay smiled, "That's so exciting."

Stella smiled, "Mac and I are both thrilled, he took it really well, only fainted for like ten minutes."

Sapphire burst out laughing, "Oh My God! Mac fainted, oh man I'm gonna give him so much crap for that."

Stella laughed, "Don't be too tough on him." turning to face Lindsay, she asked, "How did Danny react?"

Lindsay giggled, "Much worse than Mac. He fainted too, but on the way down he caught his wrist underneath him and hairline fractured it."

Stella's jaw fell open, "That's what happened? He told all of us he hurt it trying to move furniture."

Lindsay nodded, "I know. I didn't want to damage his ego."

Sapphire laughed and started to speak when her phone rang, pulling out of her bag, she looked at the caller id and noticed that it said Mac. She smiled and flipped it open, "We were just talking about you, I can't believe that you fainted..."

Sapphire paused for a minute and then laughed, "Did Adam put you up to this? We were joking..."

"No, that's not possible, he was just... he was just playing hockey...he... he." and the phone fell from Sapphire's grip as anguished sobs wracked her body.

All three women looked up in alarm, Stella quickly picked the phone up and began speaking to Mac as Camille and Lindsay tried to comfort Sapphire.

"No, no, no, no, no. He promised me. He promised me. He said he'd be fine. Nothing was supposed to happen."

Stella snapped Sapphire's phone shut and threw inside her own purse. Standing up, she turned to Lindsay and Camille who were still at a loss as to what was happening.

"Adam was just in a bombing. As far as Mac can tell, he was hit pretty hard in the back of the head with a part of a metal drum and it knocked him unconscious. He's at Mount Sinai Hospital. On the 5th floor."

Sapphire's small body was shaking due to the force of her sobs and Stella and Camille tried to help her up out of her chair.

"I'll meet you guys there, soon. I'm gonna wait for Shawn and tell him to cancel our order. Take care of her."

Stella and Camille nodded, "C'mon, honey. We gotta go see Adam."

Hearing Adam's name brought on another wail of torture from Sapphire's small frame. Camille easily scooped Sapphire up in her arms, at Stella's look she explained, "There's no way in hell she can walk anywhere, and you're pregnant and not supposed to lift things."

"Let's just go. I've got the Avalanche."

A couple minutes later, Stella was tearing through New York's street with the siren blaring. Camille was in the backseat with Sapphire, trying to get the small woman orientated.

Finally, Camille resorted to drastic measures and slapped Sapphire across the cheek, "Listen to me, Sapphire."

Sapphire looked up at Camille with tear-stained cheeks, "What?" her voice cracked.

"Sapphire, you've got to be strong for Adam. He needs you."

Sapphire started crying again, "I need him too. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Then don't. He's gonna be fine. How much longer until we're there Stella?"

"We're here." and Stella whipped the Avalanche up on the curb of the hospital. A male attendant came rushing out, "Ma'am, you can't park there."

Stella's voice was deadly, "I'm pregnant, hormonal, and I've got a badge and a gun. Save it for someone who cares, buddy."

Ushering Camille and Sapphire inside, Stella immediately took them to the elevator. "Mac said that he's on the 5th floor."

The doors closed and Stella pushed the button with a 5 on it. The elevator began moving up and the three women waited in silence. The doors opened and Sapphire rushed out, with Stella and Camille on her tail.

Spotting Mac waiting outside one of the rooms, Sapphire raced towards him, "Where is he, Mac? I need to see him."

Mac pulled his younger sister in a tight hug, "Before you go in there, I need you to know something."

Sapphire's eyes widened with horror, "What. Tell me. What is it?"

Mac squeezed Sapphire into another hug, "Twinkle, calm down. The doctor's have already been in to see Adam and he is going to be fine. The only thing that is happening now is that his body is adjusting to the trauma. He should wake up by the end of the day, with nothing more than a couple stitches and a massive headache."

Sapphire collapsed in Mac's arms, "He's gonna be okay?"

Mac gave a slight smile, "He'll be fine Sapphire."

Sapphire tensed again, "Can I go in and see him?"

Mac nodded, "Go ahead."

Sapphire opened the door and stepped inside the room. Closing it behind her, she turned to face the love of her life laying on the crisp, white hospital sheets. Sapphire's heart caught in her throat at the image of Adam laying perfectly still on the bed. The only sound she could hear was the steady _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart rate monitor.

Gathering her courage, Sapphire walked over to the side of the bed. She pulled a chair up next to Adam and sat down in it. Grasping his hand, she gave it a quick, firm squeeze to try and show her support.

When he gave no response, fresh tears cascaded down Sapphire's cheeks. Leaning down close to Adam, Sapphire started speaking, "Adam Dean Ross, you better wake up really soon. I need you. I can't live my life without you. I want forever with you. Wake up, please, just please wake up."

_**So, this is very horrible for me to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger. But you already know that he will be fine! **_

_**I hope that you take the time to review and let me know if you liked the new chapter format. I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue this or change back to the other style. Thanks! **_

_**Reviews = *Hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes, and ADAM!!!!***_


	13. Chapter 13

1_**Thanks to all that reviewed...**_

_**fwuzzfwuzz, csidle, mjels, Lily G, Hazmatt, ImaSupernaturalCSI, camilita, Anonymous, Laurzz(x4), EastAngels2009 and chrysalis escapist(x2). You guys are truly amazing! **_

_**I'd like to welcome Laura to the story! She was the 100**__**th**__** reviewer and her character will be making an appearance in several of the chapters! Welcome to the party girlie!!! Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! **_

_**I also apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out; each and every one of you should go thank Laurzz for kicking my butt into gear! Without her this chapter would not exist! Thanks hon! **_

_**Another little note: I realize that most people wouldn't take 2 months off of work. In this case, that's how the story rolls, so go with me please. **_

_**Oh and if anyone catches my ridiculously small Snow Day reference I will give you a million, billion, trillion hugs from Danny, Flack, Adam, Mac and Hawkes. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York. But I do own an autographed picture of AJ Buckley! NO LIE! It even says To: Amy!!! So there! :) I also don't own the Yankees or ESPN.**_

_Two Months Later:_

"Adam, c'mon. We're gonna be late if you don't get your cute, little butt into gear. Let's go." Sapphire shouted from her spot on her living room couch.

Adam came hustling out of her master bathroom, hopping on one foot trying to put his shoes on.

"I'm here, I'm here. Let's go." Adam announced coming into the room.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "That's only what I've been saying the past five minutes."

"What was that?"

Sapphire smiled, "Nothing, honey. Let's just go. The entire team will probably be there already."

Adam huffed out an annoyed breath, "Sorry."

Sapphire smiled, "It's fine. You driving or am I?"

"How about you, I'm really tired."

"Alright. C'mon."

They left the apartment and headed for the elevator. Both got in and Sapphire pressed the button for the ground floor.

Turning to Adam she smiled, "How was your day, babe?"

Adam gave a small, unenthusiastic smile back, "Horrible. The DNA analyzer crapped out on me and Mac, Danny and Stella, who is already pissed enough from being holed up in the lab, were all riding my ass about why they weren't getting their results. Needless to say, I wasn't a happy camper."

Sapphire gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry your day was so crappy. Would it make you feel better if I yelled at Mac for giving you a rough time?"

Adam's smile was genuine this time, "No, it's ok. I understand where he was coming from. How was your day?"

"Fine, not much happened. I went and got a manicure and pedicure. Did some grocery shopping and some other random stuff I needed to do before I go back to work."

"Sounds fun, well, at least better than my day. By the way, when do you go back to the clinic?"

"I've still got a week of sick leave left. Since I'm only a part time Pediatrician, I've got more flexible hours."

Adam smiled, "That's good. Oh crap. Do you have the gifts?"

Sapphire pulled two small wrapped presents out from behind her back, "Of course I do. You honestly think I'd rely on you to remember them?"

Adam laughed, "Yea, that's probably not a good idea."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing the lobby of Sapphire's apartment building. Both stepped out of the elevator and hustled across the foyer. They got to Adam's car and he tossed the keys to Sapphire. Sapphire caught them and opened the driver's side door and slid into the car. Adam hopped into the passenger's side and Sapphire raced off into the flow of New York traffic.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Twenty minutes later, Sapphire pulled up outside the Messer's apartment complex and found a parking spot about a block away. Both got out of the car and Sapphire clicked the lock button on the key ring. She tossed the keys back to Adam who put them in his pocket. Handing Adam one of the gifts, she put the other one in her left hand and laced her fingers through Adam's hand.

Adam smiled, "I can't believe the twins are going to be three already."

Sapphire nodded, "I know. They are getting so big."

The couple walked into the lobby and Adam quickly led Sapphire to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

The elevator dinged open quickly and they rushed down the hallway to door 324. Sapphire knocked eagerly and the door was flung open by a frazzled Stella.

"Oh God! Remind me why I decided to ever have kids. I'm going insane and they aren't even mine!"

Sapphire laughed, "How many are there?"

"There's Bella and Dante, plus seven others from their daycare."

"Show me the way. I'll tame the little rascals."

Stella latched onto Sapphire's hand and pulled the petite woman behind her, leaving Adam standing in the doorway.

"C'mon in, Ross. Don't stand in the doorway like an idiot." a thick Staten Island accent rung out through the apartment.

Adam stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Setting the present wrapped in blue paper on the table, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

He joined the gentlemen of the party in the living room, who were all strung out watching ESPN Highlights of the Yankee's game last night, which hadn't turned out too great for the New York team.

Danny and Flack were on the sofa and Mac and Hawkes were each in stuffed chairs which were on opposite sides of the room.

Mac looked up and gave the young lab tech a small smile, "Come join us complain about how the Yankee's need to pull their head's out of their asses if they want to finish out this season right."

Danny spoke up, "No, what they need to do is play Gardner. That guy has got so much potential. They just need to let him get some more time on the field."

Hawkes laughed, "I hate to tell you this, Danny, but the likeliness of the Yankees making it to the playoffs this year is highly doubtful. When you take into consideration of the losses and their record as of now…"

Flack scowled, "Don't be depressing me with all that mumbo jumbo, Doc. My Yankees are sure as hell making it to the playoffs."

Adam laughed, "I wouldn't try to reason with him, Hawkes. You know how he is about his Yankee's."

Don started to make a retort, but just then Lindsay came in the room with Dante and Bella trailing behind her.

"Danny. You better cut the cake soon or we are going to have 9 screaming kids on our hands."

Danny nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of toddlers, or worse yet, the wrath of his wife. "Sure thing, babe, I'll go get that ready now. Gentlemen, let's take the party to the kitchen."

All the guys got up and followed Danny to the kitchen except for Adam.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiled, "If you wanna go hang out with Stell and Sapphire with the kiddies, I'd be awful grateful for a break."

Adam gave a small smile, "It'd be no problem. Go have 5 minutes to yourself."

Lindsay gave Adam a hug, "Thanks, Adam. I owe you one."

Adam gave Lindsay a quick kiss on the cheek, "It's fine. You do so much already."

Lindsay nodded and headed back to the bedroom she shared with Danny for a quick relief.

Adam grabbed both Bella and Dante by the hands and started to lead them back to their bedroom, but Bella tugged on his hand and lifted her arms, "Uncle Adam, will you carry me?"

Adam looked into her big brown eyes and knew he was in trouble, "Sure sweetheart. C'mere."

He scooped the small child up into his arms and her twin immediately made a fuss, "That's not fair, carry me too Uncle Adam, please."

Adam groaned internally, "Sure thing, little guy. Hop up."

Adam squatted down and Dante jumped into his other arm settling comfortably. Adam thrust his calf muscles and was soon standing again, this time with the weight of two toddlers added. He started walking down the hallway towards the twins' bedroom and finally stopped when he got to the doorway.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him, Sapphire was on the floor with a young girl who had bright blonde hair and big, blue eyes; she was reading a book to her and the girl was fascinated with all the voices that Sapphire was creating.

_She would make a great mother_.

Adam shook himself out of his thoughts and gently sent Dante and Aldabella down on the floor.

He joined Sapphire on the floor with the girl and looked across the room and saw Stella and Camille trying to entertain the other toddlers. Camille had two kids on her lap and Stella had the other 4 crowded around her expanding belly, touching it and trying to get the babies to kick.

"How's it going ladies? Anything I can do to help?"

"Yea, get pregnant so the munchkins can rub your belly, too."

Adam laughed, "I'll leave the getting pregnant up to Sapphire."

Before he had realized what he had said, Adam heard a sharp intake of breath from Sapphire. She stood up quickly and walked out of the twin's bedroom. Adam cringed and looked over at the other two women who were staring at him intently.

"Ok, did I just make a huge mistake? I honestly didn't mean to say that out loud. It just slipped out…Oh God, she's pissed isn't she?"

Adam felt a tug on his jeans and he looked at the little girl who was sitting on the floor next to him. "Yea, sweetie?"

"What does pissed mean?"

Adam got a deer caught in the headlights look on his face and started to respond when Stella swooped in and saved him.

"Alyssa, pissed is a word that only grown up use when they aren't very happy about something. So, make sure you don't say it until you are a big, big girl, ok?"

"Like you, Miss Stella?"

Stella smiled, "Like me, Alyssa."

Adam breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that Stella had saved his butt, once again. It seemed like she did that a lot of the time.

Stella looked over at Adam, and mouthed the words, 'Go find her.' Adam nodded and hopped up and went in search of his girlfriend.

He found her by the big window in the living room that overlooked the city, providing a fantastic view.

"Sapphire?"

Sapphire turned around to face Adam, her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked like she had been crying, "Yea?"

Adam mentally groaned, he hadn't meant to upset her, "I'm sorry if I upset you, baby, it just kinda slipped out."

Sapphire shook her head, "You didn't upset me at all, I just wasn't expecting to hear that. Did you actually mean it?"

Adam nodded, "Yea, when the time is right I want to have kids with you and be able to call you my wife."

Sapphire smiled, "I want that too, I'm just so afraid that we are going too fast. Is it normal to feel this strong?"

Adam pulled Sapphire's small body close and tucked her into his side, "It is when it's meant to be."

"Sorry for freaking out, it just threw me for a loop."

Adam shook his head, "Baby, it's not a problem. I kinda just sprung it on you."

Sapphire leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on Adam's lips. Adam groaned and leaned into the kiss, getting lost in the addictive taste that was Sapphire. Sapphire wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and pressed herself more firmly against the man she loved. Adam's grip tightened around her waist and when he pulled back both were breathing heavily.

Sapphire rested her head against Adam's chest and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sapphire smiled, that was secretly her favorite place for Adam to kiss her, it made her feel so cherished. She leaned up and kissed Adam again, and before she knew it, he was kissing back with vigor. Sapphire knew that they needed to stop and was about to pull away when something else made her stop.

"Everyone is enjoying cake in the dining room, but it looks like you guys are enjoying more than cake." Mac's voice interrupted the happy couple's short make out session.

Adam pulled away with a blush and Sapphire glared at her older brother.

"What? I was instructed by Stella to come find you, and I found you."

Sapphire rolled her eyes, and mumbled under her breath, "Whatever."

She turned back to Adam and placed another steamy kiss on his lips, much to the chagrin of Mac. Adam knew that they probably shouldn't be kissing like this in front of her older brother, but her kisses tended to turn his brain into mush.

Sapphire pulled away and huffed past Mac into the kitchen where the rest of the adults were.

Adam stood awkwardly in the living room, waiting for Mac to say something, anything to relieve the tension that was thick in the air. When Mac didn't say anything Adam made a move to head towards the kitchen where the party was currently going on. Mac stopped Adam with a hand on his arm, "I just wanted to apologize for today, I didn't treat you that kindly and I appreciate you sticking it out and putting up with my crap."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not a problem, boss. It's my job."

Mac nodded, "Still, thank you. What do you say we go join everyone else in the kitchen?"

"Yea, sounds good."

Mac turned around and headed towards the Messer's kitchen with Adam following behind him. Both men stopped in the doorway, the sight before them had them bursting into laughter. All nine toddlers were covered in cake and ice cream and honestly, the adults weren't much better.

Stella had ice cream streaked in her hair and Lindsay had chocolate frosting smeared across her cheek. Danny and Flack both had cake crumbs littering the front of their shirts. It looked like Sapphire, Camille and Hawkes were the only clean ones. Once Adam and Mac finished laughing at the messy group a cell phone began ringing.

All of the adults were frantically checking their pockets, hoping that they weren't getting called into work. It was Lindsay's iPhone that emerged from her pocket, emitting the ringtone of _Love Story_. Sliding the bar across the bottom of the smart phone, Lindsay held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Is that how you greet your best friend?"_

Lindsay squealed, "Oh my Gosh, Laura! How are you?"

"_Deaf now. Thanks."_

Lindsay laughed, "Whatever. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever. What are you up to? Why are you calling? Are you in jail?"

"_Damn woman, get a grip. I am not in jail… yet."_

"Thank goodness. Wanna talk to the twins real quick. We are having their third birthday party, but I'm sure they'd love to say hi to their favorite aunt."

"_Put the little bambinos on."_

Lindsay put the phone on speaker and reluctantly handed it to a cake covered Bella. "Sweetie, say hi to Auntie Laura."

Bella grabbed the phone, held it close to her mouth and yelled into the phone, "HI AUNTIE LAURA!"

"_Hi, Bell. How's about you hold the phone away from you a bit."_

Bella pulled the phone away and whispered into the speaker, "Hi Auntie Laura."

"_Hey cutie, happy birthday to you and your brother. Are you guys having a fun birthday?"_

"Uh huh. Auntie Stellie has a big tummy and we all rubbed it and the babies kicked us, and now we is eating cake and then we gets our presents. Did you get me and Dante a present Auntie Laura?"

Laughter could be heard through the speaker and Lindsay snatched the phone away from Bella before she could do anymore damage. "Sorry Laura, she is three after all, she really likes her presents and she doesn't mind saying it."

"_Linds, it's totally fine. Besides, I did get them a present, well it is more of a family gift."_

"Really? What it is?"

"_Go look outside and see if anything has been delivered yet."_

Lindsay excused herself from the festivities and went to open the apartment door, "I don't see anything…wait…the elevator just dinged. I'll call you back once it gets here. Bye Laura." And Lindsay hung up before Laura could get another word in.

Shutting the door, Lindsay figured that the delivery person would ring the doorbell and she didn't want to leave her door open in New York City. She went back into the kitchen and stood next Danny, curling into his side as the rest of the adults supervised the toddlers eating cake.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and Lindsay rushed to greet the delivery person. She excitedly threw the door open and was confused when nothing was there, looking around she didn't see a package and no one was in the hallway. She started to close the door when she heard something.

She peered around the door and looked into the hallway and squealed when she saw what had made the noise.

"LAURA!! What are you doing here?" Lindsay exclaimed.

Laura laughed, "I moved to New York and decided to come and surprise you."

Lindsay's jaw fell open, "You moved. To New York. And FAILED to tell me this new information."

"It might've slipped my mind. Sorry."

Lindsay glared at her friend for a moment before pulling her into an impossibly tight hug. "I'm so glad you are here. Come in, the whole team is here."

Laura's eyes were wide, "The whole team? Damn. I thought I was going to have more time to build up my amazingness, guess I'm gonna have to wing it."

Lindsay laughed, "They'll love you. C'mon."

Laura followed behind her friend of twenty years plus, taking in the surroundings of the Messer apartment. There were pictures of Bella and Dante all over the walls, multiple pictures of the team as well. Laura knew of the team well, she hadn't ever met any of them, but Lindsay had talked non-stop about them.

Lindsay stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and Laura stood behind her, blocking her from the twins' view. Lindsay cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey guys, look what was at the door." Lindsay stepped back and Laura came into view.

"AUNTIE LAURA!" was heard as both of the twins scrambled to get out of their chairs and greet their newest guest.

Laura squatted down and laughed as the twins almost knocked her over with the force of their hugs. "Hey guys, happy birthday."

Dante grinned and held up three fingers, "I'm three now, Auntie Laura! Three!"

Bella giggled, "Me too."

Laura nodded, "I know you guys. That's awesome."

"How old are you, Auntie Laura?" Dante asked.

"Not three, that's for sure."

All of the adults laughed and Laura stood up, ready to greet the infamous team of the New York Crime Lab.

Lindsay started the introductions, "Everyone, this is Laura Gardner. Laura, this is the team."

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard many, many things about each and every one of you."

Lindsay blushed slightly and began to name names, "Ok, on the end is Mac Taylor, head of the crime lab. Next to him is his fiancée, Stella Bonasera, she is pregnant with twins."

Stella laughed, "Like you couldn't tell."

Everyone laughed along with her and Lindsay continued, "Ok, next to her is Adam Ross, DNA specialist and next to him is his girlfriend and Mac's younger sister, Sapphire Taylor. She's a pediatrician. On the other side of her is Homicide Detective Don Flack, and his girlfriend Camille Redden. Then there's Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and of course you know Danny."

"Wow. I'll try to remember names, but don't hold it against me if I don't."

It was Mac who prodded Laura to tell some information about herself, "Well, Lindsay and I have been friends since 6th grade and we also roomed together in college. I'm an architect and I've been hired to design some new apartment buildings in Brooklyn. Anything else you want to know?"

Flack spoke up, "Yea, Islanders or Rangers?"

"Rangers."

"Good woman."

Danny posed the question that would make or break some of the friendships, "Mets or Yankees?"

It seemed like the entire room was tense as they waited for her answer, "Yankees, no contest. I hate the Mets with a passion."

All of the guys broke out into a grin, relieving the tension that had coated the room with that question.

Laura smiled, "I'm guess y'all are Yankees fans."

Flack nodded, "Absolutely. Mets are not to be spoken of. Ever."

Camille rolled her eyes, "He's a little bitter that they didn't win last night."

"Understandably. I'm not so thrilled with my boys either. Damon and Pena need to step their game up, their averages are dropping by the minute. But Jeter and Posada didn't do too bad."

All of the guys stared at Laura, unable to comprehend what they had just heard. A woman who knew her players and actually knew what happened in games?

Laura rolled her eyes, "Guys, you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouths'. I told you that I like the Yankees."

Danny shook his head, "Ok, favorite player."

"Brett Gardner."

Lindsay burst out laughing, and Laura laughed right along with her, everyone else was confused as to why the two women were giggling like schoolgirls.

Laura spoke again, "But I might be a bit biased."

Adam looked confused, "Why?"

"I'm kinda related to him."

Danny gasped, "You're related to Brett Gardner, Yankee outfielder, Brett Gardner?"

"Yea."

He turned to look at Lindsay, "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I figured your detecting skills would kick in and you would realize it."

Danny started to say something, but stopped, knowing that Lindsay would win the fight anyways.

Lindsay stopped the conversation and turned the attention back to the kids, who were still covered in cake and messy.

"Ok, each adult take a kid. Parents are coming in 5 minutes to pick up and I want their child to be at least halfway clean."

Everyone scattered with a child in tow, with the mission of cleaning them up on their mind. Exactly 5 minutes later each child was ready to go and the stream of parents started coming to pick up their respective child.

Dante and Bella waved by to their friends and Laura watched them all go with a smile on her face. Lindsay was a fantastic mother and it showed through how great she was with kids. It was amazing to see how much someone could change in such a short amount of time.

After all of the kids had gone, minus Dante and Bella who were put down for a nap by Danny, the adults migrated to the living room. Somehow everyone found a spot and got comfortable.

Flack started out the conversation, "So, since you're related to that Gardner guy do you go to a lot of the games?"

"Yea, I go to almost all of them. I get free tickets."

Danny grinned, "Can you hook some up some of your friends?"

Laura laughed, "I'm sure I could arrange something."

"How exactly are you related to Brett Gardner, Laura?" Hawkes asked.

"He's my older brother."

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "You have a brother that plays for the New York Yankees?"

Laura nodded, "Umm..yea. I just said that."

Everyone laughed and Danny's face reddened a bit. "Sorry, but that's really cool. Do you know all the players?"

"Yea. I've got A-Rod's number in my phone."

Both Flack and Danny jumped up excitedly, and everyone laughed at their reactions. Laura laughed the hardest, but she was used to this reaction once people found out who her brother was. She tried not to broadcast it, but she had a feeling that these people were going to quickly become her friends.

They all sat around talking for a couple hours until Stella suddenly stood up, pulling Mac up off the couch. "Mac, I want some gummy worms and watermelon with chocolate syrup on top. Let's go."

Every single person cringed, but Stella acted like she hadn't seen them. She shrugged on her coat and Mac did the same thing. Goodbyes were exchanged and Stella practically dragged Mac out of the apartment.

Once that couple had gone, everyone else gradually started leaving. After Mac and Stella, Flack and Camille left to catch a late movie and Hawkes claimed that he had a couple things to take care of at the lab.

Adam, Sapphire and Laura were the only guests left and Laura said she wanted to get back to her new apartment and start unpacking some things. She left with a promise to call Lindsay in the morning to get together and talk.

Adam and Sapphire were the only guests left in the Messer apartment and Adam could tell that Sapphire wanted to get going by the way she kept glancing at the clock on the DVD player.

"Danny, Linds, I'm sure you guys are absolutely exhausted. Sapphire and I are gonna head out. We'll see you later."

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you both for all of your help today. Have a good night."

Sapphire grinned, "You too."

The women exchanged hugs and Danny and Adam shook hands, "See you tomorrow at work, Adam."

"Alright. Bye Danny, bye Linds."

Adam and Sapphire left the apartment hand in hand and Danny and Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the day had gone well and that it was over.

"C'mon cowboy, I'm taking you to bed."

"That a promise, Montana?"

"Bet your boots it is Messer."

Lindsay popped her head in and checked on Bella and Dante who were still asleep before catching up with Danny, who was heading towards their bedroom.

They got ready for bed quickly and slid under the covers. "It's hard to believe our babies are three already."

Danny nodded, "I know. It seems like they were just born yesterday."

Lindsay smiled, "Yea…" she started to say something else, but trailed off.

"What is it, babe?"

"It's nothing."

"C'mon Montana, I know you better than that. What?"

"I want another one Danny. Another baby."

Danny's eyes widened, "You do?"

Lindsay nodded, "I do. I really do."

Danny smirked, "We'd better get started then, eh, Montana."

Lindsay giggled, "Take it away cowboy."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Adam and Sapphire walked into her apartment building hand in hand this time, not her in his arms like she usually was.

They took the elevator up to floor eleven and then walked from the elevator to Sapphire's apartment. She unlocked the door and Adam followed her inside.

He headed to the guest bedroom to change into his pajamas and she went and changed in her bedroom. A couple minutes later Adam knocked on Sapphire's bedroom door and he heard a "Come in."

He slowly opened the door and his breath caught at the simple sight of Sapphire snuggled up in her bed, everything about her radiating beauty and peace. He closed the door behind him and Sapphire smiled at him, telling him with her eyes that she wanted him close to her.

Adam slid underneath the covers with Sapphire and she molded her small body into Adam's bigger, firmer one. He smiled at how perfect they fit together, seemingly made for each other.

"Good night Adam."

"Night Sapphire. I love you."

Sapphire smiled, it still gave her chills every single time Adam said that to her, "I love you too."

Adam placed a gentle kiss on Sapphire's lips and then another one on her forehead, making her smile again. "See you in the morning."

Sapphire kissed him back on the mouth, "I'll be here. Just like every morning."

"For the rest of our lives."

_***hides behind Flack, Adam and Danny* I'm so sorry that it took me SOOOOO long to get this chapter out! I've hit a massive wall of writer's block! I'm hoping the summer will get my creative juices going! Once again, thanks a billion times to Laura! She is the only reason that you guys are reading this now! *tosses Carmine*…catch…**_

_**I'm sure many of you know, but the CSI: NY fanfiction awards are going on and A Precious Gemstone is nominated for Best Adam/OC Story. If you so feel the urge to go vote, it'd be much appreciated! Thanks! iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!***_


End file.
